A Brave Prince and a Seething Princess
by squirmyorchid
Summary: Prince Jackson is a fairy tale Prince. That's why Princess Kimberly hates him. When her father makes her his fiancee, all chaos breaks loose as Princess Kimberly starts hating her life, her father, and her status. Why does SHE have to be the princess? DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plotline and all OC's. Kick, Millie, Jace, and Keddie AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, here's another Kickin' It story, because I'm just bored!**

* * *

**Kim  
**I wander through the palace gardens, fuming mad. Being a princess is hard. It isn't all that "happily ever after" crap you find in fairy tales. I have to be capable of running a kingdom, once I'm betrothed. Not _my _kingdom, the one I'm used to and love. My older brother by _two minutes_, John, will take care of it once my father, King Marcus, dies. He's already got a fiancee, a girl named Donna. I'm to meet her soon. Anyway, I don't even get a say in who my future husband will be! I just sit there, looking pretty, and hope my father picks my true love out of all the princes and noblemen around. My father doesn't even _know _me. I barely see him!

"Princess Kimberly!" A voice calls. A quiet clanking of metal, and two girls appear, dressed in leather and bits of metal armor.

"Grace, Lisette," I mutter politely.

"You have a suitor," Grace announces. I groan audibly.

"Oh, hush up, Princess," Grace snaps cheekily.

Lisette helps me out of the bench I'm sitting on, careful not to rip the green dress I was in. "Up we go now, Princess," Lisette says demurely. Despite her fiery red hair that _implies _that she's got a temper, Lisette is as quiet and polite as anyone, but can still gut anyone with a slice of her sword. They lead me to the castle, where they leave me to do their rounds.

"Ah ha! Princess Kimberly," my lady-in-waiting and Grace's twin sister, Kelsey, rushes over and firmly grasps my right forearm. Smooth, brown hair unlike my own, pale skin, and a good figure, Kelsey could be the princess I never was. I enjoy horseback riding, archery, and running around with my two guard friends.

She leads me up to my chamber, where my personal seamstress, Julie, is waiting with a new gown. Whoever I pass bows or curtsy until they're out of my sight, and then bustle off. My status requires it. Once again I curse being a princess. Why can't I be a poor peasant working in the fields? I at least don't have to worry about taxes and subjects and security!

"Here we are," Kelsey exclaims, opening the door for me. Two guards are posted outside my chambers and are replaced every two hours. I sometimes chat with Grace and Lisette when they stand guard at exactly 7 o'clock in the evening.

"Aah, Princess Kimberly," Julie stops her hemming and curtsies to me.

"Julie," I say in response.

"What dress do you have for me now?" I ask coldly.

"Unfortunately, your father requested..." Julie starts, but stops when I growl in irritation. My father always scares Julie into making a fancier dress than the ones I have currently. "P-Please, Princess, I had no say..." she stutters.

"Princess," Kelsey warns under her breath.

"Alright, let's see what you have," I give up. Julie straightens up, undoes a package on my four-poster bed, and pulls it out.

It's a wonderful shade of purple. **(A/N: the exact shade of Kim's dress in "Ricky Weaver.") **There are golden buttons down the bodice, and has a pleated skirt that flows down, ending in a trimming of ruffled silk. The sleeves stop at the elbow, where they end with a flounce of satin. "Well?" Julie asks timidly.

"I... I think it looks very nice," I manage to get out. Normally I just say, "nice," but this dress... is very beautiful. I love it more than I should.

Julie brightens. "Well, I believe you should put it on," she says cheerfully, gently pushing me behind the screen.

When I come out, Kelsey tilts her head slightly. "It looks wonderful on you, Princess Kimberly," she says finally. I sit down at my vanity, close my eyes, and let Kelsey do my makeup, still seething and angry. "She looks perfect. You may open your eyes, Princess," Kelsey finally announces. I open my eyes. My long, blond hair is pulled up into an elaborate chignon, with some strands dangling down over my ears. A simple gold tiara is settled firmly into my hair, so I can't rip it out without hurting myself. Crap. My brown eyes are searching for a flaw to my once imperfect face, but found none. My lips are shining, and every bit of me is beautified by a thousand. "So?" Kelsey asks, still looking for something to fix.

"I look fine," I mutter, getting out of my chair. Kelsey hands me a pair of purple heels, and I'm off to the royal court.

"Aah, Prince Jackson, this is my lovely daughter, Kimberly," my father booms as I walk in. "Dear, you look lovely," he says.

"Thank you, father," I utter dispassionately. I eye the prince. He's got longish brown hair and passionate brown eyes. He's got a good built, and has a fancy sword at his hip. Prince Jackson. I've heard of him. He's the exact definition of fairy tale prince. I hate him for that.

"Why don't you two explore the gardens. Kimberly, a word before you go?" King Marcus beckons me over. "Dearest, please don't rage at him. He's got more backbone and influence than the rest, so he may insult our kingdom and ruin us," he whispers in my ear.

"I promise I will not rage at him," I sigh before leading Prince Jackson to the gardens.

"Hey, don't get me lost in here, Princess," Prince Jackson laughs.

I take a deep breath, hold my head high, turn around and say, "I'm sorry, Prince Jackson. I seem to have forgotten who I was with. The gardens are rather beautiful, and I spend a lot of time alone in here." My first sentence where I didn't yell at anyone.

"Call me Jack," he replies.

"Then call me Kim," I answer.

Jack grins "So, Kim, who do you spend time with? When you're not alone in here?" he asks.

"I... spend a little time with... my lady-in-waiting," I reply cautiously. If I say Grace and Lisette, and then say they're guards, he'll think I'm bold, and _father _will murder me.

"Why the hesitation? Do you have other friends?" Jack prods.

"Father has warned me..." I whisper to myself, hoping he wouldn't hear.

He did. "Your father has warned you to not anger me, didn't he?" Jack frowns. Uh-oh.

* * *

**Review this if you have time! I wanted to write a good fantasy story, and this is it! So expect some magic, a little romance, and a whole lot of adventure. If I don't forget this isn't drama.**

**EDIT: Phew! It looks slightly more readable!**

**~squirmyorchid~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Honestly, I thought this story was bland... but I guess not. And you know what's funny? With ONE chapter, I almost have the same amount of reviews as my Lab Rats story (which has about 8 chapters, by the way)! That's really funny.  
**

**WARNING: This story won't get into action _just _yet. I just need to settle into the whole "Kim hates royalty," and "Jack is a brave prince who only wants honesty." So if this gets too boring, just wait until the next chapter.  
**

* * *

**Kim**

Uh oh. I set him off. Jack looks almost as mad as I am on a regular basis. "Please don't be mad at us, Prince Jackson," I say hastily. Bad mistake. Well, I'd never been good at persuasion.

"I SAID, CALL ME JACK!" he shouts.

Suddenly, I was seeing red. I can't stand being yelled at. "Well, EXCUSE me, _Jack! _If you can't accept the fact you're a popular, desirable prince among all the kingdoms and everyone hopes to please you, then you DON'T deserve a wife, or even anyone!" I scream back at him. Jack stops short and stares at me. "What? Did I scare you, Jack?" I snap.

"No," Jack says quietly.

"Then what?"I retort.

"No one ever talks to me as bluntly as you do," Jack answers softly. It kind of makes sense. He's so famous, everyone will do _anything _to please him. Even lie.

"Oh," is all I say.

"Um... if you'll excuse me, I need to talk to your father," Jack excuses himself and walks away. I smile until he leaves, and Grace and Kelsey appear right next to me.

"I've got to say, I'm impressed," Grace says, obviously a little shocked.

"I've never seen you hold in your temper for so long without us warning you," Kelsey murmurs.

"I know, right? But I don't think he'll like me. I was too brash, too bold, and I yelled at him. Hopefully he'll leave, and I'll..." I trail off. I almost told them my plan to run away, make a new name, and live my life elsewhere.

"You'll what?" , Grace asks, alarmed.

"I'll... I'll go back to my hideous, princess life?" I lie, but I've never been good at lying, and my voice comes out high pitched.

Kelsey rolls her eyes. "Tell us the truth," she threatens mildly. I sigh, and tell her my plan.

Grace's eyes nearly pop out of her head. "You can't just abandon your status just like that!" she exclaims.

"I can," I murmur harshly.

Suddenly I hear the whinny of horses, and Kelsey pulls me into the courtroom to greet who must be Donna, John's fiancee. A lovely blond woman walks in, her rigid, poise and harshly set face suggesting arrogance. Thank the gods I don't have that.

"Ah, Princess Donna Tobin," King Marcus sighs as John walks up to her, offering his arm. Donna takes it, and for a brief moment, I see love in her eyes.

"Hello, Your Highness," Donna calls out in a regal voice, curtsying politely. Her green dress is so fashionable, it even makes ME jealous. Me, the tomboyish princess in the magic-less kingdom of Teril. (Pronunciation: Tare-ill.) Father talks a bit, and I sort of zone out until he leaves, and John excuses himself. I descend upon her, knowing I _had _to show her the garden.

"Hello, Princess Donna," I curtsy, which Donna returns. "I am Princess Kimberly. It is a pleasure to welcome you to Teril," I say formally. Ever since Jack had rushed off - and I hadn't seen him since - I had managed to hold my temper in. Good job me.

"Thank you. I promise you I will never let Teril sink into the ground. After all, it _is _the only magic-less kingdom. I loathe those magical creatures, except for the fairies and the unicorns," Donna says graciously.

"Oh? And... what do you think of my brother?" I ask.

"Your brother John? What a gentleman. Only looks at my face, never leaves my side in danger, and is an absolutely perfect match my father made!" Donna gushes. I almost feel sick. She totally emphasized my brother's good side.

"W-Well, allow me to show you the garden," I say finally.

"Kimberly!" I hear my father call.

"Oh, it looks like my father needs me. Kelsey," I turn to my lady-in-waiting, "do you mind showing Princess Donna the garden?" I ask.

"Not a problem. Come along, Princess Donna," Kelsey replies as I rush off to my father's study.

"Kimberly," King Marcus says as I enter, my face flushed. Crap, Prince Jack's still here.

"Y-Yes, father?" I stutter.

"You've been engaged to Prince Jackson!" he says.

My jaw drops. I have to marry Prince Jackson?

"Kimberly? Are you alright?" King Marcus asks nervously.

"Y-Yes father, I am alright," I say softly.

"Here you go," Jack hands me a ring. It's a solid gold ring, with three jewels embedded in it: a diamond in the middle, and two emeralds on the side. "The diamond means that you hold MY love, and the emeralds signify healing, and I hope you are in good health and heal quickly when I am not around," Jack describes as he slides the ring into its place on my left ring finger.

I'm completely speechless. _I'm engaged... I'm engaged..._ is the only thought in my head. I'm seventeen, and I'm... engaged. Jack, misunderstanding my shock as a shock of joy rather than a shock of "what just happened," smiled happily. "Well, I'd better get home and arrange the marriage. I'll see you in a bit... love," he says, pecking my cheek and leaving the room. I hear him leaving on his horse, and then it hits me.

"WHAT?!" I screech.

Father cringes. "Dearest, I know you're a bit surprised -"

"SURPRISED?! I JUST GOT ENGAGED!" I scream.

Father bites his lip. "Well, darling, I know what's best for you, and since we rejected almost every other suitor that came by, and for good reason too, I decided to go on a limb. Kimberly, I understand you better than you think." Better than I think? Ha! He thinks I'm a girl with a fiery temper and that's it. I think. "You have quite a temper,you don't like your status, you enjoy simple, comfortable gowns than the one Donna wears, and you refuse to make friends."

I was like, "HA!" at the first one, but as the list went on, I was completely shocked. Again. "So you cannot argue with me. Prince Jackson can take your temper, and understands every bit of you. He was even happy that you yelled at him, which I was VERY displeased to hear," King Marcus says eagerly.

After waiting for an answer from me, King Marcus finally says, "You're dismissed."

I wander back to my bedroom, still in a daze. The ring on my left hand feels like a dead weight, and I can only replay every bit of what happened in my father's study. I sink into the bed, staring at the ceiling until Julie bursts in.

"Princess Kimberly? What's happened?" she asks worriedly. I must be a sight, staring at the ceiling, eyes glassy, face paler than usual, blond hair spread out almost purposely.

In response, I lift up my left hand, showing the ring, and say, "I've just been engaged."

* * *

**Kim's engaged. Wow. So yelling at Jack is a turn on in this story. If the characters are OOC, please tell me. (Still need to catch up on the fanfic lingo.) Review if you want!**

**EDIT: I'm making this more readable, so I hope you can understand this better.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Recap: Princess Kim got engaged to Prince Jack (against her will.)  
**

**Thank you to PalindromePen, an AMAZING writer, for giving me a tip for my writing.  
**

* * *

**Kim**

Julie almost claps in excitement, but stops when she sees my expression.

"To Prince Jack, right?" she asks. I nod nervously. "Well, can I see the ring?" she asks. I let her look at it, and when she looks up, Julie's eyes are brimming with tears.

"Julie? What's going on? Why are you crying?" I ask. For some reason, I feel a twinge of... something. I think it's... compassion. I never felt that. I mean, don't get me wrong. I enjoy having Grace, Kelsey, Lisette and Julie around, but I never had any reason to feel anything other than mild happiness, intense anger, discontent and rare shock.

"Well... if you're getting married, I won't be your personal seamstress anymore!" Julie wails. I just lay there awkwardly, unsure of what to do. I finally sat up and pulled Julie in for a hug. Startled at first, Julie cried into my shoulder, ruining that beautiful purple dress. I felt a little unhappy at that, but I didn't care much.

"Julie, maybe you should find someone. I mean, you've been working hard on my wardrobe, you need to spend time with someone else," I suggest. I never really gave good advice, so I'm not used to it.

Julie pulls back, embarrassed, and mumbles, "I already like someone." I smile, and motion for her to elaborate. "Well... it's the librarian, Milton Krupnick. He's amazingly smart, and kind, and even though he's not good with swords, he can occasionally scare people who defile the books," Julie giggles quietly.

"Well, why don't you talk to Milton more? Tomorrow, I will write my... _fiance _and ask to bring you, Kelsey, Grace, and Lisette to my husband's kingdom. I'm sure Father won't mind if I did," I suggest. Julie's face brightens.

"Will you, Princess?" She asks hopefully.

I laugh and reply, "I'll try. And call me Kim. You're my good friend."

Julie's face is glowing so brightly, it's almost blinding. "Thank, you Pr-... Kim," she hugs me tightly and almost runs to the door. She stops at the doorway, turns around, and says, "I know you want to escape. And you don't like your fiance. Trust me, you will be fine. Just compromise," and walks away, closing the door.

I smile until she's gone, and realize how light hearted I feel. I feel so free. _Compromise... _Julie's voice echoes softly in my head. I get it now. I can't abandon my kingdom. If I love it so much, I have to bear the pain of being royalty. I mean, I shouldn't dishonor Teril. Even if I hate my status and my... _fiance. _Ugh. I rush to my desk, pull out a piece of parchment, and began to write in that way-too-elaborate handwriting I was taught. I have to be careful to act like I was happy, or at least _okay _with the engagement and upcoming marriage.

_My Dearest Jack, _

_How are you faring? I am doing well. My brother's fiancee is lovely. I mean to ask__ you something. My dear seamstress, Julie, will miss me dearly when I leave to become your bride. I would dearly appreciate it if I could bring her, my lady-in-waiting, and two of my personal guards. I would not settle in my new kingdom as happily if I cannot have my dearest friends. Yes, those guards are my friends. _

_They are lovely yet protective girls. Julie understands my style, and makes the loveliest and yet comfiest dresses ever, my lady-in-waiting Kelsey is the best at making me look lovelier, and my fellow guards are skilled girls.  
_

_I hope you are doing well, and I anticipate becoming your bride soon.  
_

_Your beloved,  
_

_Princess Kimberly.  
_

I wait for the ink to dry, and then roll up the parchment, tying it with a purple silk ribbon. I call for Kelsey, who had just finished showing Donna the garden. Waiting for her to come, I slip out of my gown and put on my green one. Simple yet still slightly extravagant, the gown had tight sleeves that stopped short of my elbows, and was pleated. Gold thread swirled around the hems, and there were pleats around the edge of my skirt.

"Yes, Princess Kimberly?" Kelsey greets brightly.

"Call me Kim, Kelsey. But I'd like it if you would send this to Prince Jack in the Kingdom of Birari," I ask politely.

Though mildly shocked, Kelsey recovers quickly and says, "Of course, Pr- Kim." She takes the scroll, hesitates, and asks curiously, "Is this a love letter? I can't see you pursuing a prince."

I laugh in shock. Dang, I feel like I've endured enough shock for a few years. "No, Kelsey, I am not pursuing him. I'm engaged to him," I explain.

Kelsey's jaw drops. "Y-You're engaged? Does this mean... you'll be leaving me?" I smile sympathetically. What's happening to me? Why am I feeling more emotions than I'm used to? AM I CHANGING?

"Kelsey, this letter asks Prince Jack if I can take you, Grace, Lisette, and Julie with me to the Birari," I shake my head.

I wait until Kelsey finishes cheering and hugging me. "So could you please get a messenger run this to Jack?" I ask. Kelsey, nods, still overly excited, grabs the scroll, and walks out the castle.

* * *

A week later...

The messenger Kelsey chose was a good one, who got it to Jack in no time. Jack was apparently ecstatic to hear from me. He replied eagerly,

_My Lovely Kimberly,_

_I am doing as well as I hope you are. I am glad to see you were honest enough to tell me you had more friends than your lady-in-waiting. You're bad at being honest.  
_

_Of course you can bring them. I spoke with my father, King William, who is pleased that I made a wonderful match. He insists you do, and has talked to your father, whom I hope will agree. My father even said, "Your bride needs to not be overly homesick. By all means, she can bring her friends!"_

_ I am puzzled though. How did girls become guards? Should they be in their homes, embroidering or doing things as befit the girls of their status?  
_

_You are lovely even if you wore no makeup, jewels, or fancy dress.  
_

_Your love,  
_

_Prince Jackson.  
_

I'm angry. HOW DARE HE INSULT US GIRLS? Does he know that I take archery? Female royals of Teril have to learn archery to help their husbands with war. Grace and Lisette even taught me a little swordplay. Lisette was a swordsman's only child, so she begged her father, and later, the king, to let her be a swordsman - or rather, a swords woman. And Grace? She was too tomboyish for a noblewoman, so they let her be a guard._  
_

I will rebuke my fiance for underestimating my friends, I thought as I sat down in a chair, and began scribbling on a sheet of parchment.

* * *

**I'm not sure about this chapter...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter!**

**The updates for all of my stories are going to be a little sluggish because I'm starting school. And my mom thinks I'm spending too much time on Fanfiction. Am I? Please be honest.**

* * *

**Kim**

I was madder than I usually am. My usually elaborate handwriting was now a furious mess all over the parchment.

_Dear Jack,_

_HOW DARE YOU THINK GIRLS ARE INFERIOR? You'd think a prince would have more respect for the people protecting his life. I am. If it weren't for my guards, I may have died numerous times. And girls are lithe, graceful, and beautiful. All useful things for the guards. Guards need to be light on their feet, and in no way clumsy, and beauty? I know it can make a man fall head over heels. IF I were to insult men, I would only mention that the men I've met have never taken too many baths, my father, King Marcus, not included. My father allowed my female guards to stay, and you just insulted those guards, so you insulted my father, and insulted my kingdom. I hope you don't make many more mistakes, dear.  
_

_Your angry beloved,  
_

_Kim.  
_

I wait another few minutes for the ink to dry before rolling up the letter, tying it with a purple silk ribbon, and waiting for Kelsey to come. "Hello Pr- Kim. You haven't been out often. Why don't you take the time to stroll through the gardens? Maybe you can talk to Grace and Lisette. Also, I have a letter from Jack. He sent another one, and it just reached us an hour ago," Kelsey says as she hands me his letter. Only an hour ago? I wonder what it is.

I give Kelsey a quick hug. "You're right, Kelsey. I need more time in the sun. I'll read this outside, and spend some time with Grace and Lisette," I reply. Kelsey smiles._  
_

"Happy to be of service, Pr- Kim," Kelsey blushes furiously. I laugh as I walk out with her.

"You know, you have to get used to calling me Kim," I giggle as I enter the gardens. Donna's sitting by the fountain, her eyes vacant and thoughtful. I make my way to her. "Donna? Are you all right?" I ask worriedly.

Donna comes back to reality. "Of course. I was just enjoying the sunshine. You know, I sometimes dislike my status. Do you?" she asks. I tilt my head, knowing my answer but wanting to phrase it correctly.

"I do hate my status at times. The wealth, the richness, I do appreciate, but most of the time I want to be a peasant," I answer cautiously. Donna's eyes widen slightly, but then she seems to consider my answer.

"I get it. The pressure to be a wonderful queen... to be unable to make your own decisions... the inability to understand some people's dilemmas... By the way, I hear you've been engaged to Prince Jackson?" Donna asks eagerly. I sigh.

"You're right. I don't know the man well, and I've just received this letter from him. It must be urgent," I sigh again. Donna smiles gently.

"Well, I'll let you get back to your walk. I do need to go to my fitting. I must say, I hope I don't get poked by a pin, let alone a _floating _one!" Donna exclaims joyously. I roll my eyes, and turn around.

Grace and Lisette are walking towards me, their eyes both worried, ecstatic, and sad. "I hear you're engaged, Princess Kimberly," Lisette murmurs sadly. I nod slowly.

"Call me Kim, Lisette. But I may bring you along, just because I'll miss you dearly," I add hopefully. They brighten.

"That's wonderful! But... will there be a replacement?" Grace asks, eager but cautious. I nod.

"I'll have Father hand pick them himself. We must replace the best with the best," I answer. Lisette blushes.

"Well, we must be off on our rounds. We'll see you soon... Kim," she whispers softly, and they brush gently past me.

I find my way to the secluded alcove I was in when Jack first came, and unroll the letter gingerly.

_My dear, beloved, Kim, _(This man is too much in love with me! I barely even know him!)

_The kingdom is ready to receive you and your friends, and are awaiting your presence. I hope for your safekeeping, and if you don't come within three weeks of this letter's arrival, then I will come after you.__ I love you,  
_

_Your love,  
_

_Jack  
_

I hold the letter in my hand. I have to pack! I'm going to my (stupid) fiancee's kingdom! So soon? I'll miss everyone here, and I might miss my brother's wedding! And I so hoped to wish him good luck properly. I frown, and head towards my chamber._  
_

I slip into a new evening gown Julie dropped off in my chambers. It's a royal blue, with puffed sleeves, lots of silk ribbons, and a beautifully embroidered bodice of a simple, bronze color. Lilies curled around on the tawny silk , and a similarly colored pleated strip flowed down the middle of my dress, from my waist, just below the bodice, down to the edge. I slip into my royal blue heels, and wait for Kelsey to come.

Kelsey bursts through the doors, panting hard. "I'm sorry, P- Kim. I was preoccupied with helping Julie overcome her shyness and talk to the librarian," she gasps for breath, and then stops and stares at me in my dress. "Kim... you look... beautiful!" she exclaims.

"Help me with my hair and makeup, please," I answer as gently as I can. Nodding, Kelsey sits me down, and tells me to close my eyes.

I feel the soft brush caress my skin. I'm still slightly irritated. I mean, why can't I be a peasant, who's only concern is having enough to get by? My life would be better!

"You may open your eyes, Kim," Kelsey murmurs, and when I open them, I'm blown away.

I look gorgeous. My hair is curled, and the locks flow down to my shoulders in elegant spires. The hair that always covers my face when I eat, and sorely annoys me, is pulled back into a little ponytail in the back of my hair, where it's braided instead of just left there to blend into the rest of my hair. "I love it!" I smile genuinely. Kelsey returns the smile nervously.

"Well, I figured if you wanted to tell Your Highness your idea of bringing us along, your appearance will make an impression."

* * *

**So, Jack's sent for her. And if she come on time, Jack will come after her. With a few guards, perhaps? Just so you know, Kim hates him. Still. She's still getting over her anger issues. I'm sorry it's a little short, but with school, I might not be able to do anything too long. In the first TWO days, I'm completely overwhelmed! Read and Review!**_  
_


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I might be a little pushy on this, but I would appreciate any reviews. I'm gonna stop there. Here is... Chapter FIVE! **

* * *

**Kim**

I walk into the courtroom. It's barely 5 o'clock, so the royals won't be here for a few minutes. I head towards Father, who's observing the hasty set up process.

"Kimberly, darling, how are you tonight?" He greets warmly.

I answer, "Just fine, Father." I take a breath, and start, "Father, Jack has summoned me to his kingdom to prepare for the wedding."

King Marcus's eyes tear up. "So soon?" He asks sadly.

I feel just as bad. I am his only daughter, and he's losing me. What's happening to me? Am I getting used to whole "royalty" thing? I better not. "Father," I whisper. "I am sad too. But it's my wedding. And I was hoping..." I take another deep breath, and continue, "I was hoping..." the rest of the words come out a mutter, my voice rising and turning into a squeak. Father smiles.

"Were you hoping that you could take Lisette, Grace, Julie, and Kelsey with you?" he guesses, his face amused. I look up in shock.

"How.. How did you know?" I stammer. King Marcus smiles and pulls out a worn out letter.

"Prince Jackson wrote me a letter," He simply says, handing me the letter.

_Your Highness,_

_Your daughter and my love, Princess Kimberly, has made an unusual request. She wishes to bring a pair of female guards, her seamstress, and her lady-in-waiting. I would not mind if she does, but I was wondering if it interfered with your customs. If you need more persuasion, my father has put in a good word for her request. He says that she try to adjust to a new kingdom, and with some familiarity from home, she may be happier with her lot.  
_

_I hope you do not get angry at me for reaching you so boldly, but it **is **your daughter's request, and I wish to honor my beloved's wishes._

_Prince Jackson  
_

I stare at the letter in shock. "I have thought it over, and I honestly agree. I already have my two best swordsmen-in-training getting accustomed to the routine," King Marcus smiles._  
_

"T-Thank you, Father," I stutter, and then curtsy. On my way to my chambers, I bump into Milton, the librarian, carrying books and scrolls.

"Ah, hello, Milton!" I greet as I pick myself off the floor.

Milton places his pile of books carefully on a nearby table, and bows deeply. "I'm genuinely sorry, Princess Kimberly!" He frets as I dust myself off.

"It's alright. But you are Milton..." I let him sweat, (figuratively,) and then add, "so you must know Julie, my seamstress!" Milton blushed.

"I-Indeed," He murmurs, staring at the ground.

"And what do you think of her?" I inquire, smiling gently.

Milton starts, and fidgets nervously before saying, "I... I think I may be smitten with the fair girl. Her embroidery is lifelike, and her beauty is as radiant as the sun. Everything about her is attractive," he blurts out. He stares back down at the ground, shuffling his feet.

"No need to be embarrassed," I say lightly. "She thinks fondly of you as well," I add. Milton brightens.

"Does she?" He asks eagerly. "I must talk to her. Even if she left, I would write her often, and devote my time and life to memorizing her beauty!" Milton gushes.

"She deserves it. I'll see you around, Milton," I pat his shoulder and head to my chamber.

* * *

"Kim!" Kelsey exclaims. She's changed into a new dress. It's a rosy pink, with bell sleeves and a loose skirt, not the puffed out ones I have to wear to the royal dinner. Her hair is braided down her back, and soft wings of hair cover her ears. Plus she looks stressed.

"Kelsey! You look beautiful!" I exclaim. She rolls her eyes.

"I may look beautiful, Kim, but I'm more worried about you. I didn't do too much of your makeup!" She wails. It's my turn to roll my eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me, Kimberly!" She says a little cheekily. She sits me down and applies my make up.

"Open your eyes, Kim," Kelsey declares. I open them.

My eyelids are glittering with some unknown substance. My lips are glossy but not too glossy. My cheeks are rosy and dainty. Every one of my birth marks are nowhere to be seen, and I look gorgeous. Not something I can say every day.

"I look... amazing! Kelsey! You're an artist!" I exclaim. Kelsey beams. "And I have some good news," I add.

"What?" Kelsey asks, her expression one of a puzzled dog.

"Jack called for me, and he says you can come!" I say as cheerily as possible (which isn't really cheery,) about my stinking, too-dang-perfect fiance. Julie bursts in, holding another gown.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but I have something for you, Kim!" Julie gasps. Then she notices us. "What's happened?" she asks.

"Jack called for Kim! And even though you don't like him," Kelsey glances at me, "I can't believe we're going to another kingdom!" she squeals.

As Kelsey and Julie jump up and down and squeal, I add, "And Julie?" Julie turns to me, flushed and excited, "Milton is completely in _love _with you. He said, and these are his actual words, 'Her embroidery is lifelike, and her beauty is as radiant as the sun. Everything about her is attractive.'"

Julie shakes her head. "I don't think Milton is telling you the complete truth. I mean, you _are _the princess. People might only want to tell you what you want to hear," she says sorrowfully.

I frown. And this is why I hate being a princess. WHY does everyone hope to please me?

"Well, if they hope to please me, then they'll have to tell the truth to please me!" I exclaim furiously, perching on my bed. Julie rushes over.

"That reminds me. Kim, I've finished your wedding gown. You won't be growing, but if you do, then I can easily adjust the length," Julie perks up, pulling the gown from the bag.

The dress is...

* * *

**Guess what? TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! And my birthday present for you is a NEW CHAPTER! But... do you guys get attacked by your friends on your birthday?**


	6. Chapter 6

**The wait is over! Here is... the next chapter!**

* * *

**Kim**

...beautiful. It was white, obviously, but... it was... me. It had lovely bell sleeves that looked so free and wild, and the bodice was simple: chains of pearls dangled along it. There was a light lilac belt, and below it was a puffed skirt of lavender swirls on the same white cloth. The white heels were low and comfortable-looking, with just a bow at the toes. And the veil was long but not too long, a little past the waist of my gorgeous wedding dress.

"It's gorgeous!" Kelsey squeals.

"You won't wear it until the day of your wedding," Julie commands firmly. I roll my eyes.

"Wouldn't dream of wearing it anytime soon," I reply insensitively. Julie gasps, hurt.

"Kim!" Kelsey gasps. My eyes widen.

"No! I _love _the dress. Honestly," I add, looking Julie straight in the eyes. "But I don't _love _Prince Jack. I hardly know the man! So I'm not sure if Father really made a good match. He's nothing like me," I frown.

Kelsey tilts her head, her expression one of thinking. "It is a dilemma we can't run away from, I'm afraid," Kelsey sighs.

"I know... Well, I'd better go. I must meet with Milton," Julie excuses, getting off my bed. She breezes through the door, humming a beautiful melody.

"And we'd better pack, if you want to get there and at _least _wear that gorgeous wedding dress. Trust me, Kim," Kelsey adds as she pulls me off my bed.

* * *

**Jack**

I'm in love with Kim. Sure, I didn't know her that well, but what I do know is... extremely attractive. Her honey-blond hair that flows so smoothly over her thin shoulders, her beautiful brown eyes, her long lashes, her smooth, and natural-looking lips... **  
**

And that's not all. Her spunky personality, her boldness and stubbornness, her temper, her hatred of her status. I guess I knew all that when my little sisters, Brianna, Lianna, and Alexa, keeping in touch Donna, Kim's almost sister-in-law.

"What are you doing, brother? Daydreaming about your fiancee?" Brianna's polite yet annoying voice chimes in, punctuated by a measure of high-pitched giggles.

"Mind your own business, Brianna," I snap playfully, walking over to her and picking four-year-old Alexa up onto my shoulders. She giggled, her high voice ringing in my ears.

"Hi, Jack," Lianna smiles smoothly. At the age of eight, she was amazingly calm, serious, and tomboyish. She spent her days horseback riding, doing archery, and reading. She was always using words bigger than she should be using, and was sometimes irritatingly smart.

"Hello, Lianna. How was horseback riding?" I ask curiously. Lianna always rode one horse, a Clydesdale named Bella. Brianna rolls her eyes.

"Lianna was as spectacular as ever. However, I have to put Alexa for a nap. I believe you have a 'meeting' with your fellow... _guards__,_" Brianna says teasingly yet tiredly. Brianna knew that I was close to my guards, and always accented the term, knowing they were like my brothers.

"And YOU have a meeting with your studies. Goodbye, Brianna," I retort, grinning and shaking my head.

Plucking a sleepy Alexa off my shoulders and into Brianna's capable arms, I ponder our lifestyle. It was different from the typical Birari royals. Alexa is taken care of by Brianna, Lianna is being taught a typical boy's education, and Alexa... is no different from the little girls in Eaglemure, our Capitol.

"Jackson? Save your dreaming for night time," Brianna interrupts my train of thought impatiently, shaking her hand in front of my face. I blink a few times, and Brianna, Lianna, and Alexa are gone.

Shaking my head, I head to the courtyard.

* * *

**Kim**

"This dress is nice and comfortable, isn't it, Kim?" Kelsey chirps. I groan. **  
**

"We've been doing this forever! Why can't I take a break and write to Jack?" I complain. Kelsey raises an eyebrow.

"You want to write to Jack? But I thought you dislike him?" She asks suspiciously.

"I just want to get to know him. Compromise, I guess," I shrug. After a moment of silence, Kelsey nods. I rush to my desk, glad to not be trying on my WHOLE wardrobe to figure out which dresses would be packed.

_Dearest Jack..._

* * *

**Jack**_  
_

"Hello!" I call as I find my friends and personal guards. The tall one with short-cropped black hair and a thin but strong frame stops sparring with the darker-skinned, shorter guard.

"Jack!" He replies heartily, walking over to give me a bone-crushing hug.

"Nice to see you too, Jerry," I choke out.

"Stop suffocating Jack, and let me see him!" The other guard interrupts gruffly but warmly.

"Eddie," I grin as he high-fives me. "How are you doing?" I ask.

Jerry and Eddie shrug. "We've been training all day. What do you expect?" Jerry retorts. "Ready to spar?" Eddie interrupts eagerly. I nod. **  
**

A few hours later... 

"Phew!" Eddie's on the floor, panting, and Jerry's leaning over, trying to catch his breath. "You really know how to beat us in twelve seconds," Eddie continues, gasping in between each word.

I just stare at them, not even sweating. "You guys are _tired? _You guys need to work harder!" I tease, helping Eddie up. Eddie clings to my arm, unsteady.

"You're just so _fit!_" Eddie exclaims. He's a little stout, yes, but he's still got muscle.

"Not really," I shrug.

"Nice going!" I hear. I look up. Lianna's on Bella, trotting into the courtyard, Brianna on another horse behind her. "You're doing great, guards!" Brianna adds, grinning playfully.

"Don't goad him," Lianna murmurs, frowning.

"And that's why Lianna's my favorite," I point out. Lianna beams, while Brianna huffs.

"Hmph! Although, I would see why you would pick her," Brianna crosses her arms, pretending to be deeply offended. She turns her horse to return it to the stables.

"Mother wants you," Lianna calls as they gallop away.

"Take a shower before you go. You stink," Brianna throws over her shoulder, already far away.

"IT'S NOT ME!" I shout after her. All I hear in response is Lianna and Brianna's laughter.

"Well, you better go, Jack," Eddie says as he and Jerry head to the baths.

"Goodbye, then!" I call, already heading in the opposite direction.

* * *

**What do you think of the wedding dress? And... you got a sneak peek into Jack's life! Comfy and cozy, right? Well... (to give you a hint,) that's why Jack isn't used to war, and is a fairytale prince. Don't make the connection? No worries. I do. Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back. Sorry if I took too long, I have a lot on my plate. **

* * *

**Kim**

I sighed as the last of my things were packed into the carriage.

Kelsey rubbed my shoulders comfortingly. "It's alright," she murmursZ.

It wasn't. Julie had decided to stay behind so she could stay with Milton. I had been upset, but... I can't force Julie to do anything she shouldn't. I want people not to realize my ranking, even as the bride of a popular prince.

Donna was behind me, smiling sadly. "I know it's hard to leave, but it's for your wedding. I hope you can be here for our wedding when the time comes. Teril is going through a difficult time," she said.

It was true. Magical influences were spreading through our nonmagical kingdom, so Teril is suffering under the power of trolls, goblins, and ogres. Thankfully, the elves from Gregori Kingdom were coming to save my kingdom.

My kingdom. Not anymore. I choked out a sob, and my brother, John, whispered in my ear, "I swear by the grave of our mother that I will try my best to save Teril." Our mother, Queen Theresa, died from a poisoned wine two years ago, back when I was a proper princess. Since then, I have refused to be a normal princess due to the danger it makes.

"Goodbye, my daughter," King Marcus kissed my cheek, and Lisette and Grace helped me into the carriage. I made sure not to rip that beautiful purple dress Julie had made for me when I met Jack.

"We love you!" A ensemble of people choroused as Lisette and Grace started the horses, and we drove off.

_Prince Jackson, my forced fiance, I'm coming._

One day into the Journey...

I was just eating my lunch while Kelsey embroidered a new doily when the carriage suddenly stopped. "What's going on?" I asked as I poked my head outside. What I saw shocked me.

There were twenty bandits surrounding the carriage. We were outnumbered, until I saw several arrows bury themselves in the bandits' arms. Although an arrow in the arm shouldn't be fatal, the bandits dropped. I stared at our rescuers. They were elves.

Their thin frames, pointed ears, and slanted cat eyes were what defined elves, but it was their mesmerizing voices and musical abilities that captured the hearts of whoever listened that made them... exotic.

"Hello," I smiled. They smiled back, their grins warm. They were all dark-haired, and they blended in with the forests. One of them stepped forward.

"We were on our way to Teril to assist your kingdom. The rest of our army is ahead of us, and they will accept it if we escort you to your kingdom. What is your destination?" The female elf asked gracefully.

"Birari," Grace replied.

The elf frowned and tilted her head. "We will escort you there, but please do not coerce us to enter that wretched kingdom," she growled.

"Why?" I asked curiously. The elf's frown seemed permanantly etched onto her face.

"Their Prince, Prince Jackson, is liable for danger and prone to unfaithfulness," she muttered angrily, tossing her hair aside. I felt like I couldn't breathe. Jack? Evil? Dully good, yes, but unfaithful?

"I-I am his fiancee," I stammer. The elf's eyes bulged.

"Are you now? That complicates things. Our oracles look over the royalty of all kingdoms, and Prince Jackson is too naive to become King," she told me.

"Naive? How?" I inquired politely.

"This is what is proclaimed of his near future:

To the prince with a youthful soul,

Who takes marriage as a goal,

Will lose the love of his life through a stupid mistake,

The bride and his heirs will be what Fate will take," the elf frowned.

I gasped.

"That's not all. His stupid mistake is a girl," A male elf huffed unhappily.

His stupid mistake is a girl? Then... he will cheat on me? What a disgrace!

I did what I should've done in the first place: I leapt out of the carriage and ran away.

I could hear the faint calls of Grace, Lisette, and Kelsey behind me. I let my tears run loose and ran away.

_Why did I care so much for a fiance I hate?_

* * *

I was reading about the law when I decided to take break and take a walk. When I walked through the halls of my home, I noticed that no one was here. All the servants were gone. Then I passed my father's study. I heard whispering and I stopped to listen.

"Where did they go?" King William hissed.

"I don't know. They had heard the... news, and they were off on their horses," a servant's voice whispered back.

Unsure, I walked to Brianna's room, which was connected to Lianna's and Alexa's. It was empty. The rocking chair she loved was unoccupied, and her bed was made. When I checked Alexa's and Lianna's room, it was empty as well. I was sickened. What happened? Alexa barely spent time outside of the castle. She couldn't ride horseback by herself, and she always played with the little girls from Eaglemure Town in the courtyard. Then I saw the note addressed to me. I opened it to see Alexa's handwriting.

_Jack,_

_I'm sorry to burden you with this, brother, but Princess Kimberly is gone. The news just came today, by one of her guards, Lisette. As we all know you adore her, Brianna, Lianna and I are going to find her. We know we're young, but we have to do this alone. I'm sorry. _

_I know you don't want us to leave, dear brother but... it's necessary. You of all people have no backbone. You never go out to war, although it's required for one of your status, you always prance around like a fairytale prince, and you never take five steps away from a mirror without combing it first. Especially when it's messy._

_Your sister, Alexa_

What? Kim's missing? I suddenly can't take it. I'm out of the castle, and on a horse in a minute, and I'm off.

_I'm going to find you Kim, and I'm going to find out why you left me all alone._

* * *

**Sorry for any mistakes. I was a little rushed. I tried to make sure it sounded all... royally and stuff.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

**Jack**

I race through the fields, distantly hearing the farmers call out a respectable "hullo, Prince!" I wave back, too lost in thought to say anything. When I reach the forest, I'm immediately bombarded by elves. They glare at me.

"Where can I find Princess Kimberly of Teril?" I call out. No answer.

"Please! I must find her!" I plead. Still silence.

"I love her with all my heart!" I cry out, desperate. I'm clinging to my last hope.

The elves move aside. In the center of their group was a carriage. A torn, battered carriage, covered in mud and dirt. But I can see Teril's insignia, the white rose surrounded by a woven laurel crown.

"T-That's Teril's insignia!" I exclaim. One of the elves rolls his eyes.

"Of course it is," the male elf responds smoothly.

Out of the carriage comes a girl. Brown hair, blue eyes, a rosy gown with bell sleeves and a loose skirt, and a facial expression that's both as warm as a fire and cold as ice. I cringe.

"Are you Prince Jackson?" she asks. Her tone is scaring me. It's threatening, but curious at the same time. _I am a wimp, _I think unhappily as I nod absently.

The girl walks right up to me, until she's so close I'm tempted to lean back, and says, "Well, I was right, wasn't I?" in a warm tone, and then backs off.

Internally, I sigh. That girl almost scared me to death. Alexa was right. I am a prince with no backbone, a fairy tale prince. I need to change._  
_

And now.

* * *

**Brianna**

Alexa's clinging to my horse's mane, eyes shut in fear. I couldn't comfort her, as both hands had to be on the reins.

"Are you okay?" I ask, my voice as soft as a feather. Yeah, that's right, the polite, impersonal, sarcastic princess showing her soft side.

"Mmmhmm," Alexa hums. I smile. Alexa is scared of almost everything, but what makes even the bravest person tremble in fear doesn't move her.

"You see that?" I hear Lianna call. She's ahead of me, on Bella.

I gaze at the dark-green smudge. "The forest?" I ask. Lianna nods.

"We can camp at the edge today. Princess Kimberly doesn't know us... yet..." Lianna trails off, staring at a running figure.

It's a girl with honey blond hair down a bit past her shoulders, soft brown eyes, and a healthy complexion. Her purple dress is torn and muddy, and her eyes are wild with fear.

"Princess Kimberly!" Lianna calls. The girl turns around to stare wildly at us, and then continues running. With Bella, Lianna leaps ahead of her, and blocks her path.

Lianna dismounts quickly and walks over to Princess Kimberly. I can't just leap off the horse, I have to help Alexa off.

"Are you okay?" I ask, smiling. Princess Kimberly's already lost that wild look. She must have been running for less than a day or two.

"I-I'm fine," she stammers. Alexa frowns

"You don't look fine," Alexa comments. Princess Kimberly blushes.

"I look a mess, don't I?" She giggles hysterically. First she's scared, then she's hysterical. Either she's like that (but I don't think she is; my brother doesn't go for that kind of princesses) or she's gone through a lot.

I go to my horse, reach into one of the saddlebags, and pull out a set of traveling clothes. It's a forest green tunic with sleeves down to the elbow, a pair of charcoal pants, and leather boots. There's pockets attached to the sleeves and on the black belt fastened securely around the waist. We all are wearing one, and frankly, it's convenient. I don't mind dresses, but they're kind of... vulnerable. And besides, seeing Alexa in her little set of clothes was adorable. We had even splurged on a dark green Robin Hood hat for her.

"Here, put this on," I say. Princess Kimberly nods, and goes behind a bush to change.

When Princess Kimberly comes back, I go to her with a waterskin. Lianna pulls out a wash cloth, and Alexa gets Kim to sit on the grass. We plop down beside her, and carefully pull the twigs out of her hair. We wash the mud out of it, and comb it. Then we plait it, and slip a dagger in a built-in holster on her left sleeve. We put dried food in her pockets, and a waterskin of her own hangs on the belt. Since Lianna knows that Teril noblewomen learn archery, we bought a bow and a quiver of arrows for her, which we gave her. Finally, we stop.

"There," Lianna sighs.

"You look perfect," Alexa squeals.

"Exactly like us," I add. Princess Kimberly looks herself over in a nearby river while I refill the waterskin.

"I look nice. Thanks," she says.

"You're welcome, Princess Kimberly," Lianna graciously replies.

"Call me Kim," she answers immediately.

"Alright then. Kim, we're going to find your fiance. He's in the woods, I know it, looking for you. And he doesn't know that the Birari Woods is the most dangerous place in the kingdom," Alexa says seriously. I can tell Kim's having a tough time believing her, as, may I remind you, Alexa's _four. _

"Hey! Playing with Lianna has its benefits. It doesn't matter how old I am," Alexa defends. My eyes widen. Did she just read my mind?

"Brianna! I'm not reading your mind! You just have ventriloquism! I mean, you're definitely saying something without your mouth open," she protests grumpily.

"No, Alexa. I'm no good at ventriloquism. I think... I mean..." My eyes must be bulging, my face in complete shock, and confusion radiating from every one of my pores, and to add to the _great _mental image, I can't say what I'm trying to say. Instead, I think it.

"I don't think I am, Brianna. I'm definitely not telepathic," Alexa says, crossing her arms, and stamping her right foot.

We all stare.

* * *

**Yay! I think I'm at least partially happy with what I got. Alexa was really the one meant with all the powers. I think Maximum Ride's going to my head. (but Angel is so cute!)**

**I'm going to upload the "Surprise, Surprise," Sequel tomorrow, hopefully. It's called, "The Secret." Look out for it!**

**Up and out!**

**~squirmyorchid~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! This is the... I guess "foreshadowing" of the next chapter. I was writing it, but now I don't know what to do next. This is where you come in. Suggest something that seems logical. Nothing inappropriate, please.**

* * *

"Okay then," Lianna said awkwardly. "We should head into the forest. It's confusing and dark, but -" Lianna was suddenly cut off by Alexa tackling her to the ground just as an arrow whizzed through the exact spot where Lianna's head was.

I whirled and saw a girl with hair as red as blood and wild as a bear. Her eyes were an astonishingly bright purple, and she wore a dark green dress with a black cloak. In her hands was a crossbow. Around her waist was a belt. Attached to the belt were jars of sloshing, clear liquid, and sharp, gleaming knives.

It felt like all of the oxygen was sucked out of the Earth. These people were bloody. They were cruel. They murdered those they were hired to kill without pause. These people weren't even fully human.

"Firezi Assassin," I breathed before Lianna let loose a bloodcurdling scream.

Then the ground rushed up to meet my head.

* * *

**And... there it is. So... suggest away!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back! You guys are amazing! **

**NOTE: These chapters will be in minor characters' POV: Brianna, Lianna, Alexa, Kelsey and Grace. Why not Lisette? Just look.**

* * *

**Kelsey**

"Are you sure that will hold up?" Prince Jackson asked dubiously for the hundredth time, staring at the magically reinforced carriage. May I remind you, it is MAGICALLY REINFORCED. I sighed as one of the elves screamed out his frustration.

"If you do not respect our culture and the strength of our magic, then we will not help you," the elf, Fiolin, growled. I pulled Prince Jackson aside.

"Prince Jackson, if you do not show any respect, we will lose the elves's support, and Kim may be lost forever," I threatened under my breath. Prince Jackson sighed.

"I'm trying to, but they're too... touchy and insensitive," He protested.

Another elf, a female called Silvianna, gasped. She marched up to Prince Jackson and screeched in his face, "How dare you! We hoped the prophesy could be thwarted when we agreed to assist you, but it will happen!" And she bounded away, the rest of the elves following her.

I was so furious at the befuddled prince, I was willing to slap him. But a ring of metal resounded through the entrance to the Birari Forest. The tip of a well-polished, well-sharpened sword gently prodded Prince Jackson's chin.

"Listen well, Prince Jackson. You have been a person of high influence and status. People adore your charm and your braveness. Unfortunately for you, I say that you are not the fairytale, dreamy prince people say you are. You must act with dignity, respect, charisma, and integrity. If you do not **grow a backbone,** you can guarantee that Princess Kimberly will never marry you," Lisette growled, her tone dark.

Grace, Lisette and I glared at Jack, who was steadily shrinking under our gaze. "Jack, we want to trust you. I honestly do. But you're not coming with us if you can't handle this kind of danger... pretty boy," Lisette tacked on. I gasped quietly, but Grace heard me. Obviously. But I don't care about that, I just care that Lisette is losing her composure. Not like her.

That's when she looked into my eyes.

They weren't her gray-green tone.

They were blood-red.

Someone cursed her.

* * *

**Lianna**

I open my eyes. I'm in a cold, cold, place. I guess you could call it frigid. I see a stone ceiling, with the tiniest of windows at the top. How far down am I?

"Lianna?" I turn, and I see Princess Kimberly next to me, on her knees.

"P-Princess," I manage to get out. She smiles, but it's weak and feeble.

"Call me Kim. I mean, we're in a small pond of water, and you're a princess too," Kim replies. I realize that we are in a shallow pool of freezing cold water. A well.

"What happened?" I sit up. Then I see her.

Alexa.

Almost dead.

I can't speak.

"She's... holding on," Kim said softly.

I splash over to her, and grasp her shoulders.

"Alexa," I say. No answer. "Alexa, answer me!" still no answer. Then, Alexa's head rises, and I see her eyes are dull and unresponsive.

"Li...Lianna," she whispers, her voice hoarse. A tear slips out.

"I... was waiting... for you," she murmured. Another tear falls.

"I'm here," I say urgently.

"Bri...Brianna is... in so much pain..." Alexa trails off. She yawns slowly, and falls asleep in my arms. I cradle her, since Brianna's not in the well.

"Where... is she?" I croak out, tears already falling.

"The Firezi Assassin has her," Kim replied.

My heart just broke.

* * *

**Kelsey**

What am I going to do? Lisette is cursed, and I don't know what to do anymore. Lisette is cursed, and Jack has about the use of a slug.

"Elves?" Grace mouthed from across the clearing. I'm facing Lisette, who's staring at me confusedly with her red eyes. I pretend to nod off in the distance, but Grace knows my answer.

Quickly, Grace crept up behind her, and tied Lisette's hands together and looped it around Lisette's ankles.

"Hey!" Lisette cried out, her voice turning emotionless. Grace struggled to grab Lisette's arms, so I tried to help her. TRIED, I might add.

"Hey Prince Jackson! Help us!" I snap at the motionless boy.

He rushes over with the carriage, nearly dropping it five times. FIVE.

We throw her inside, and bind her to two of Kim's trunks.

Kim.

My best friend, boss, and sister.

Who just ran away.

_Kim, where are you?_

* * *

**I might just say this now. I have low self-esteem and self-confidence. So I'm kind of shocked to hear that you really like my stories.**

**BTW: I'm sorry these are so short...**

**~squirmyorchid~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hm... where to go with the story...**

* * *

**Lianna**

I'm terrified. Alexa's half dead, Kim is holding onto her bravery, and Brianna's aboveground with the Firezi Assassin. Do you know what they're capable of? Torture. Death. Insanity. Hypnosis. Poison. Gutting. Gardening. Well, gardening sound normal for women of this era, but they garden poisonous fruits that look so delicious, but one bite, and you're dead. That's where Teril gets its "Snow White" fairytale.

"Alexa, you still there?" I hugged her closer.

"Yes," she whispers.

"Are you faring well?" I ask.

"Yes," she repeats.

Suddenly, something clunks on my head. Kim catches it. I look up at the person.

Brianna.

"Bri...Brianna?" I call softly.

"Shh... she thinks I'm evil. Don't let her see the food," she whispers back before she disappears.

Kim fumbles with the strings of a lumpy package, but when she gets it open, there are three loaves of bread and her waterskin full of clean water.

"Bread," I whisper. Kim hands me one of the loaves. I tear a piece off and put it at Alexa's lips.

"Eat, Alexa," I beg. Her mouth opens, and she chews and swallows.

"Bread..." she murmurs. I get her to sit up, and I feed her, piece by piece. I make her eat half a loaf of bread before she refuses to eat. I kiss her head, and I put the loaf back in the package. Kim hands me the waterskin, and I trickle a tiny stream of it into her mouth. When I refasten the waterskin, Kim hands me another loaf.

Once we've all eaten, I dig my nails into the wall of the well. It's dirt, so I dig a hole big enough to hide the bag. I know what most people would ask that we dig ourselves out, but it takes a lot of effort and time that we may not have. Besides, we can't exactly leave Brianna, or know where the camp ends, because most likely the Firezi Assassin took us to her farm, and Firezi Assassins tend to live in packs of five to ten.

I hope help comes soon.

* * *

**Grace**

I carefully rein in the horses. "How's Lisette doing?" I call.

"Not struggling yet," Jack calls back, his voice muffled.

"Well, we're here," I announced, leaping of the driver's seat.

"Really?" Kelsey pokes her head out of the window.

"Yes," I answer, tying the horses to a tree.

Jack leaps out of the carriage. I stop him.

"Sorry pretty boy. You stay in the carriage since you're the one who insulted the elves," I growled, shoving him back in.

"H-Hey!" he says before I bolt the door shut. I close the window shutters, and close them too.

"Besides, you need to watch Lisette," I add as Kelsey and I walk towards a tree house.

* * *

"Ah, so it is you," Silvianna says warmly, acting as if nothing happened.

"What about Teril?" I ask politely. "Shouldn't you be helping them?"

"The elves they left behind were itching for a fight, so we took their place guarding this part of the forest," Fiolin smiles as he wraps his arm around Silvianna's shoulders, and her arm instinctively went around his waist.

"Well, we need your help," Kelsey says abruptly.

"Is this about the prophecy?" Fiolin inquires. We nod.

"Lisette is under a curse," I clarify.

Silvianna recoils. "What color are her eyes?" she demands.

"Red," I answer.

"Has she done anything unusual lately?" she shoots.

"She yelled at Prince Jackson," I reply.

"Did you see any unique marking on her?" Fiolin asks.

"There was two slits in her neck, wrist, and ankles," Kelsey interjects.

Silvianna and Fiolin share a worried look.

"She is definitely cursed. By a combination of snake poison, Firezi controlling acid, and powerful sorcerer's magic," Fiolin declares.

"So she was possessed by a Firezi Assassin? But... we never left her side!" Kelsey cries out.

"Firezis can shoot darts, Kelsey," I shake my head sadly, my eyes swarming with tears. It hurts to see the girl I did my rounds with, who was so polite and reserved but could kill anyone threatening us in a heartbeat, lost to the world of evil.

"Is there any way to help her?" I burst out.

"Yes, but it's tricky. Have you heard of... true love?" Silvianna asks.

"Um... indeed," Kelsey replies, trying to be polite, but had a "of course! I'm not a barbarian who lives under a rock," tone.

"Well, true love brings out the good in everyone. It also reverses or removes any curse. That is the only cure for the curse Lisette is under," Fiolin finishes.

_Where can Lisette find the boy of her dreams?_

* * *

**And... that's that. I know it's a little short, but I just didn't want you guys to forget about the story.**_  
_

**So, I have a problem. Who does Lisette end up with? **

**Here are your (obvious) choices:**

**Eddie**

**Jerry**

**Brody**

**William (black haired, tall, great cook, good with bow and arrows, human, not a prince, introverted, cowardly.)**

**So... vote away!**

**~squirmyorchid~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay, so, I asked you who Lisette's true love is, and the results are in. But I have a conflict. Read the AN at the end to see my conflict.**

* * *

**Lianna**

I cradled Alexa in my arms, who had her thumb stuck in her mouth, sucking it gently.

"Is she okay?" Kim splashed over, her face pale.

"For now. We're still alive, so maybe we can hope," I said somberly.

A clunk interrupted our heartfelt moment, as another one of Brianna's packages fell into the well.

"More food?" Kim raised an eyebrow. I was as curious as she was. For two days, she'd drop a small package of food. but Brianna already delivered her daily package of food today.

When Kim opened it, Alexa awoken. But something was different. She had the smallest of smiles, the first time she'd smile since we'd been captured. Her little Robin Hood hat was now dirty, but Alexa will always be cute and brave.

"Whoa..." Kim marveled, as she pulled out the belt that Firezi Assasin had, her wand, knives, jars of poison tucked neatly in it. There were two other identical belts in it

"What did Brianna do to get this?" I gasped. Just then, I heard a shout.

"A Intruder!" Brianna yelled. Just as we heard a scuffling as chaos broke in the farm/prison.

A rope slid down the well. "Hurry," Brianna urged.

I looked at Alexa, staring smartly at me. She smiled, and grabbing the rope, she began to climb out, me on her tail.

Once we got out, Alexa squealed quietly. "We're free!" she giggled softly. I hugged her tightly, as Kim crawled out.

"Where is my belt?" Someone screeched. I whirled. There was the same Firezi Assasin who imprisoned us. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kim hide the package she brought up.

"It must have fallen into the well by accident. Maybe the intruder took it," Brianna smiled.

"Liar!" The assasin snapped.

"You don't believe me, Girangi? Go ahead, take a look. You have my allegiance. Once I prove to you that it is down there, I'll throw the prisoners down the well," Brianna challenged.

"Very well," Girangi snarled. She flew down the well, and Brianna shut it, but not before dropping a large jar of poison that could never fit in the belt down the well.

"What is the meaning of this, Brianna?" A male Firezi growled. He looked like Girangi, but as a man.

"I'll tell you later, Micheil. Kim the wand," Brianna asked calmly, and Kim threw it to her.

"Demetio Azuli!" she cried.

He clutched his head, crying out in pain.

"C'mon, let's go," Brianna whispered, picking up Alexa and leading us away.

Suddenly, a black smoke ran under our legs to a spot two feet in front of us, and shot up to form Micheil.

"You cannot leave," he hissed.

Suddenly, one of Brianna's knives stuck itself in Micheil's chest. A child Firezi, who must have been the product of Girangi and Micheil, shot up next to him. She had the same fiery blood-red hair and purple eyes, but was more doll-like than most children. She couldn't be more than four years old.

"Micheil! Daddy!" The girl cried.

"Darling, don't mourn. Take them out," Micheil sighed as he slowly evaporated. Snarling, the girl turned to face us.

"You will pay for murdering my mother and father," she growled.

"How do we kill a child?" Brianna murmured. I shook my head. Firezi children could be changed into a human, but the method was difficult and only a select number of people could withstand that. Because of this, humans usually killed them mercilessly.

Instantly, Alexa shot out from under Brianna's arm, towards the girl.

"Alexa, no!" Kim, Brianna, and I cried. Ignoring us, Alexa screeched to a halt right in front of the girl.

"Hello," Alexa smiled.

"Why do you smile when I'm about to kill you?" the girl snarled.

"Oh, Rhiamon, you don't get it. Would you like to experience what we have?" Alexa offered kindly, her voice light and free. Her hand was outstretched to the Firezi child. Hesitating, Rhiamon took her hand.

Instantly Rhiamon's head snapped backwards, and her eyes darted back and forth, staring at something we couldn't see, and yet seemed so terrible.

She held her pose for a few minutes while Alexa stared intently into her eyes.

When Rhiamon finally turned to us, her eyes were full of understanding and horror. They were also filled with tears.

"I am sorry," Rhiamon stared vacantly. She stared around her with new eyes. "I no longer want to stay here," she murmured.

"Come with us," I suggested. Alexa turned to give me a quick smile, before shooting Rhiamon with a friendly grin.

"How could you? My family has hurt you, possible beyond repair," Rhiamon frowned. Kim shook her head and made her way to kneel in front of the girl.

"That was your parents, Rhiamon. It wasn't you. We're not going to hold a grudge just because your parents kidnapped us. It's your life, Rhiamon. Choose wisely," Kim spoke as if she regretted having no choice.

_Kim doesn't like being a princess... I wonder how she deals with it... _I thought.

Rhiamon considered this for a minute before finally nodding. "Yes! Thank you!" She hugged Alexa, who hugged her back warmly. A small, white glow emanated from the little girls, engulfing the two, and slowly reaching us.

"What's happening?" Kim cried as the light swallowed her, and eventually, us.

* * *

I opened my eyes. I was in a white room, filled with white fog and sky-blue jewels. I saw my sisters and Kim and Rhiamon, who was in a crystal, staring around her wonderingly.

"What's going on?" I asked softly. Kim turned to me.

"Rhiamon's going through her transformation," she whispered.

I grinned at Rhiamon, who closed her eyes. Just then, I felt my strength dwindling.

"She needs our strength and everything human!" Alexa shouted. "Relive your life!"

Following her advice, I closed my eyes and let my whole life's memories flow through my body.

I remembered when Mother told me that I was a princess, and I immediately asked, "where's my prince?"

I remembered when I told Father I wanted to learn Latin and he replied, "But you're a princess. Princesses don't need that education."

I remembered when Jack showed me Bella, who was back then a pony, and I squealed, "she's so cute! Whose horse is she?" To which Jack smiled and said, "Yours."

I remembered when Father caught me poring over a Latin book, and scolded me, to which I had replied in Latin, "You must never stop a princess from getting what she wants!" Then, Father laughed.

I remembered when Alexa got pushed by a girl from the town. I scolded the girl for hours until she cried.

I remembered when...

I remembered.

Finally, I felt my strength coming back to me. I opened my eyes.

In front of me was a beautiful four-year-old next to an already-radiant Alexa.

She had chestnut-colored hair with streaks of copper, green eyes, and a skin tone like Kim's. She wore a traveler's outfit like ours, and had the same little hat Alexa had.

"I'm... human," Rhiamon marveled, staring at her hair. "I'm... pretty," she whispered.

"You're not just pretty, Rhiamon. You're beautiful," Brianna murmured, kneeling in front of her.

"Mother... and Father... always told me Rhiamon meant 'witch,' and if people know that, then... people won't like me," Rhiamon whimpered.

I shook my head. "Rhiamon is a pretty name. And witches are not all bad. Believe me, I know." I said.

Rhiamon pondered this for a moment. "Okay," she smiled.

And from then, our party of four became a party of five.

* * *

**So, thank you all for voting. But... William and Eddie are technically tied. There is one review by a Guest who said either Eddie or Jerry, but preferably Jerry. So, right now it's**

**Eddie-4**

**William-4**

**Jerry-1**

**Brody-1**

**So, I'm sorry to the two who voted for Jerry and Brody, but they are OUT of the competition. So now, there are two choices:**

**Eddie**

**and**

**William.**

**Vote Away!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! I got my cousins, who Alexa and Lianna are based off of right next to me. They're making it hard to type.**

**Lianna: Hey!**

* * *

**Grace**

"How are we supposed to find her true love?" I growled, slicing deftly at a straw dummy.

"I have not an inkling," Kelsey sighed, embroidering something on a rock nearby.

"Jack's still protecting Lisette, right?" I asked.

Just then, we all heard a clang of metal.

"Lisette! Stop immediately!" I heard Jack yell.

Alarmed, we all ran to where Jack was fending off Lisette, who had broken free from her trunk-bound prison. He had barely deflected her blow, while she tried to kill her captor. We tried to rush to her side, but Lisette snapped out her free hand, and we were pushed back.

"Prince Jackson, fend her off!" Kelsey screamed.

"I can't!" Jack wailed, falling on his back.

_**"YOU CANNOT DEFEAT ME!"**_Lisette's voice boomed. It sounded like multiple people instead of hers.

Just as Lisette was about to deal the final blow, she was intercepted.

By an arrow.

_**"Who in the name of -?"**_ Lisette snarled, but stopped as a lithe, raven-haired boy - or should I say - man - dropping to the ground.

"M-Maybe y-you shouldn't h-have done that," he stammered.

Who _is _he?

"I'm William," he stared intently into Lisette's eyes.

Well that answers _that _question.

* * *

**Kim**

We found Bella and our horses, waiting for us. We'd only been out three days, but they'd been able to survive and have gotten stronger.

"Hm... the feed from our stables must not be nutritional enough to help her reach her full potential," Lianna determined.

I rolled my eyes. Lianna is a smart, smart girl.

"So, Rhiamon, are you okay with riding with Lianna?" I asked. Rhiamon nodded, her pretty chestnut hair blowing in the breeze.

"Alright," I smiled as I clumsily climbed onto my horse, a stallion named Marco, who whinnied and seemed to smile at me.

"So where do we go first?" Rhiamon asked excitedly.

"Um..." Lianna pondered, but Brianna spoke up.

"Maybe we should ask an elf," she suggested. "They'll know almost everything, maybe even how to find Jack."

"Anyone object?" Alexa asked teasingly, while no one could make a sound other than a laugh.

"Then let's go," I laughed, snapping my reins, and letting Marco run almost freely.

* * *

**Kelsey**

Jack stared in fear at Lisette, who we strapped to a thick tree. I rolled my eyes.

"Jack! Do you have your pride? Or did you leave it in your chamber when you left on your fairytale adventure? Come to think of it, you haven't slain any dragons to rescue the girl of your dreams, did you not?" I goaded.

Jack narrowed his eyes at me, but got up and walked away.

"Is that Prince Jackson of Birari?" William asked me.

"Yeah, that is," I growled. "I really dislike the man."

"He is a bit too cowardly, even more cowardly than me," William observed.

"Indeed," I smirked, "and he claims he does the things he does because 'he'll do anything to save his love,' or our dear princess Kimberly."

"He is the type of fairytale princes where they are not specifically interesting, just there to give the princess a happy ending. I assume Princess Kimberly has a bit of dislike because of that as well, does she not?" William chattered on.

"Absolutely," I smiled. I like this guy.

Is it possible he could be Lisette's love?

* * *

**Alexa**

I clung to Brianna's horse's mane, my eyes shut tight.

_Are you okay? _I heard Rhiamon think. We can both read each other's mind, which is nice, knowing you have someone there when you can't really say what you feel.

_I'm fine. Just a little scared of horses, _I thought back at her.

_Well, I don't blame you. They go rather fast, don't they? _Rhiamon laughed softly in her thoughts. I could tell she was exhilarated.

_You never rode a horse before, haven't you, _I thought curiously back.

_No. Mother and Father always left me at home when they... went out, _Rhiamon's mental voice was unhappy and there was a slight cringe to her thoughts.

_Don't fret, Rhia. You can always change **your **fate. _I consoled.

Rhiamon made no other answer.

* * *

**Lianna**

When we camped for the night, approximately 15 miles into the 100 mile long forest, I tried to spar with Alexa. Brianna had stolen a few swords from the Firezi so we could have something better than a knife. I knew I couldn't face Brianna, and Kim was only talented in bow and arrows, so Brianna had to teach her, and Rhiamon... was just too expert at this stuff. So I challenged my little sister.

Never do that.

She managed to parry my every move, however clumsy it was, simply by reading my thoughts. Finally, I decided to shake off my nervousness and focus on Latin literature. I tuned out every thought of Alexa, and focused on the Aeneid, a classic tale.

Alexa was confused, and tried to attack me, which I intercepted. I took a slice towards her neck, which she barely blocked. She tried a forward stab, which I reflected. Finally, I pretended to swipe at her feet, and then curved around to lightly touch her neck.

"Done," I gasped. We fell to the ground, panting.

"That was... so hard," Alexa choked out.

"Hard? Alexa, you were reading my mind!" I exclaimed, gasping for breath.

"Not at the last part. You managed to block me out," Alexa shook her head. Rhiamon came over, her face thoughtful and amused.

"Alexa, you should rely less on reading people's thoughts. If they block you out, then you'll be dragon meat," Rhiamon corrected gently before turning to me and saying, "And Lianna, your skills are decent. Just practice them so they'll be smoother, and less noticeable."

After nodding my thanks, Kim came over. "Dinner's ready," she smiled before walking back towards the fire, where a hunk of meat roasted over the roaring fire. A small metal pot was right next to it, and in it was...

"Stew?" Alexa crinkled her nose in confusion.

"Yes. Rhiamon taught me how to do a simple stew. It's just meat, any herbs she could identify, and a bit of salt Rhiamon nicked from her home," Kim chattered eagerly.

"Where'd you get meat?" Rhiamon asked.

"I shot a deer earlier," Kim shrugged nonchalantly, turning the spit so the deer could cook evenly. Only when she looked up, did she see our stunned expressions: Rhiamon and Alexa, who had been combing each other's hair, froze, Brianna had almost dropped her meal, and I gawked at her from my place collecting firewood.

"What?" Kim kept whipping her head to quickly glance at all of us.

"Well... everything in the Birari Woods is enhanced. They're stronger and faster due to the magical properties within the kingdom. Deer are especially enhanced. They're the fastest and most lithe creatures in the whole of the forest," I explained, "and most royals, or anyone who's not an expertly skilled huntsman, and catch one, let alone shoot one."

Kim gulped. "Um... I owe you an explanation."

* * *

**This is so much of a filler chapter. I just haven't got a good idea on how to continue.**


	14. Chapter 14

**100 Reviews... that hasn't really hit me yet. Let me repeat myself for the sake of (my) sanity: ****_100 Reviews._**

**That's... amazing. And, the 100th reviewer was Chic Queen, telling me happy birthday because she read the fifth chapter.**

**So, Chic Queen... THANK YOU FOR GETTING ME TO 100!**

* * *

**Kelsey**

Lisette's sleeping, thank gods. Silvianna and Fiolin gave us a recipe to make a simple sleep draught to restrain Lisette. Of course, that means we have to force feed her, but still. And without a thrashing Lisette, we can get a bit of sleep.

Or so I thought.

I barely laid my head on my pillow when I heard a ring of steel and Grace's cry of "halt!" Groaning in complaint, I drag myself out of bed and slid out of our tattered carriage.

And stop when I see two guards on horses. I must rephrase myself: two _dashing _guards on well-bred horses trotted smoothly into our encampment ten miles into the forest.

"How fare thee?" I greeted politely, ignoring my twin sister's glare and mutter of "stay behind me."

"Just fine. We've been looking for Prince Jackson of Birari," the dark-skinned guard replied, emotionless. Despite his indifferent tone, his voice melted my heart. _No Kelsey, keep on guard. This may be a possible traitor, _I told myself.

"He's here. He just went to get some water. Kelsey," Grace whipped her head around to give me a casual and apologetic look, "is it alright if I lead them to where Prince Jackson is?" I nodded, giving a slight smile.

"That's no way to treat a lady of such apparent honor!" The same dark-skinned guard gasped.

"Of honor? That lady over there," I pointed to Grace. "is my sister. She has every reason to criticize my actions, seeing as she's the older one by barely a minute," I shrugged nonchalantly.

"But all women should know their place in the world, and that is sitting at home, embroidering -" Grace interrupted the taller, dark-haired, and paler-skinned guard with a roar of rage. She pushed the guard roughly against the nearest tree, her arm pressed against his neck, and a dagger gleaming menacingly in her hand.

"How DARE you! Women can do things men can, and more. To say they should be doing what is expected of them by _men, _well, it lights the fire in my very blood. If you must know, I am a castle guard. A royal guard. I've protected Princess Kimberly Crawford of Teril from magical and nonmagical creatures alike. And it irritates me that she has escaped us, and is probably dying at this moment, and I'm stuck here, scolding a full-grown guard how a _woman _can do the same things as men," Grace snarled. While Grace was preoccupied with screaming at the tall, pale-skinned guard, I grabbed the shorter guard's arms and clutched them in a vice-tight grip behind his back.

When they tried to struggle, we only caused them more pain. A punch to the stomach, or to the neck, arm... and where most men would count as incredibly painful

That is, until Jack came back.

"Kelsey, Grace -" Jack stopped short when he saw the guards. "J-Jerry? Eddie?"

"Jack! Glad you're here!" my prisoner grunted. Jerry or Eddie, but if I had to guess, I'd guess Eddie.

Jack just stared at them, his eyes wide, his hands loosening their grip on the buckets he was carrying, his mouth agape.

"Jack? Help?" Grace's victim reminded in half-pleading tone.

"Jack? They want help. So help," I prompted teasingly. My victim strained harder.

"Don't - insult - our - prince," he snarled.

"What prince? Prince Jackson has yet to grow a backbone, correct, Your Cowardly?" Grace sneered playfully, turning her captive guard to face Jack.

Or where he was. We were just in time to catch Jack's back as he ran away from us, the buckets laying on their side, the ground soaking in the spilled water.

And then William came out from the underbrush, carrying a heavy load of wood and two buckets of water in one arm, and another two buckets of berries and herbs in the other.

"I was just out collecting ingredients for the sleeping draught, and for us to eat," William shrugged modestly.

You could tell he could have been a better prince than Prince Jackson could've ever been.

* * *

**Lianna**

Rhiamon stretched softly from her spot beside Alexa. The two were as close as sisters in a matter of days. Brianna, who had taken the last watch, rubbed her eyes gratefully, and slunk into her mat on the floor, falling asleep instantly. Kim was washing her face subconsciously in the nearest bucket. I guess those old habits expected of royalty still stuck, even though she had been away from civilization for days on end.

"So, what are we doing today?" I asked nonchalantly as I pick at the berries we found yesterday. Kim smiled, slung her bow onto her shoulder, and jogged into the forest.

"I believe hunting is on Kim's list," Rhiamon joked casually. Laughing gently, I walked over to Bella and ran a hand through her mane.

"Hello, Bella. Have a nice sleep?" I murmured, taking great care to pick out the dirt and leaves out of her mane. Bella whinnied in response, snickering into my ear. I laughed. "I love you too," I whispered softly. I wrapped my arms around her neck and murmured nonsensical things into her ear.

I only pulled back when I heard a rustling in the underbrush only fifteen feet away from me. I lunged in front of my horse, my sword drawn. After three days of intense training, I was as skilled with a sword as anyone. All behind me, everyone had their sword drawn, even Brianna, who I know loves to sleep for an hour or two after her watch, was wide awake and alert. Kim, who had shot down another deer with ease we could never have hunting Birari Forest Deer, was cooking her stew. She carefully set the stew aside so it wouldn't burn, and then drew her bow and arrow.

We watched intently as a figure dropped to the ground in front of us, panting hard, injured, and eyes bloodshot.

Jack.

* * *

**I'm... so glad I got 100 Reviews. I'll shut up about it now.**

**~squirmyorchid~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Would you guys kill me if I waited a month longer? Because if so, I'm going to move to a different country. **

* * *

**Brianna**

"J-Jack?" Lianna stammered. Jack just stared at her, as if he couldn't recognize her.

"Li..." Jack finally replied, using Lianna's pet name. And with that, our hearts melted, and we dashed into his arms.

"I missed you," Alexa cried, tears slipping out and staining his dirtied shirt.

"I missed you too," Jack murmured, cooing in her ear. Alexa laughed.

"We've been looking everywhere for you," I whispered, my voice hoarse.

"I know," is all Jack offers.

"Now we're together," Lianna starts, sniffling like crazy.

"Forever," Alexa adds, sobbing.

* * *

We sat by the fireplace, a hunk of meat roasting on a spit on the fire.

"How'd you find us?" Lianna asked.

"I didn't," Jack replied, a small smile on his lips.

"Were there anyone else you were with?" I asked, hoping to get an honest answer out of him.

"Um, yes... Jerry, Eddie, Kelsey, Grace, and Lisette," Jack listed cautiously.

Kim, who'd been staring at the fire so intently that it was obvious that she was avoiding Jack, finally looked up to meet his eyes.

"How are they? Kelsey, Grace, and Lisette," she whispered, her voice low.

"Um..." Jack seemed to be fumbling with his words.

"Well? Loosen up and tell me, I can handle it," Kim barked coldly.

"Lisette's been cursed," Jack muttered, before looking away.

Kim froze. A tear made its slippery way down her cheek.

"Kim, I'm so sorry," Jack apologized. Kim made not a sound for a few minutes.

Then she muttered, "I'm going to bed. Goodnight," and walked away from the fire.

"Kim... aren't you at least a little glad to see me?" Jack asked at the last minute, when she was about to disappear into the shadows.

"I... can't answer that. I'm sorry," was Kim's response before she laid back down.

"She's still remembering the prophecy," Alexa announced.

"Alexa!" Rhiamon gasped, "Jack shouldn't have to know about it!"

"I didn't say my brother had to know the words of the prophecy," Alexa pouted. I laughed. I'd forgotten the young side of her. She'd aged so much mentally that I'd forgotten she was four.

"What prophecy?" Jack inquired.

None of us answered him.

"What prophecy?" Jack asked again, this time growling.

"We can't tell you," Rhiamon murmured softly.

Snarling, Jack picked her up by her shirt. "Listen to me, _witch. _You may be my little sister's best friend, but you're still the daughter of my fiancee's enemy, and I'm sure she hates you, no matter how happy and content she appears on the outside.

"That's not true," Rhiamon replied, only slightly scared of Jack.

"Oh it is," Jack snarled viciously.

"No it's not," a voice sounded by the edge of the campfire. Kim. "Please go to sleep before I shoot you all in irritation," she growled as she went back to sleep.

"I'll take first watch," I murmured, putting Alexa and Rhiamon in their little mats on the ground.

I watched as all my friends and siblings went to bed.

* * *

My eyes drooped. I smacked myself to try and be more alert. _You can't sleep now! You're on watch until midnight! _I mentally yelled at myself.

No avail, my eyes began to close. I rubbed a washcloth of icily cold water on my face to try to wake myself up.

Still didn't work.

Just then, I heard a branch crack. I whipped my sword out.

Suddenly, it vanished from my hand. I clutched at one of my daggers, but it too disappeared.

I heard a snore, and I whirled to face Jack.

Floating in midair.

Desperate, I chased after it, but I could only watch in semi-awake horror as Jack was taken away.

* * *

**Jack**

I woke up in a farmhouse, on a straw bed. _Where am I? How did I get here?_

"George! Wake up, George!" I heard a warm, maternal voice call. _George? Who's George? _

The door to the room opened, and a woman with mousy brown hair and streaks of red stood there. She wore a long-sleeved floral print dress and a white apron.

"George, you're awake!" the woman cried softly in shock.

"I'm not George. I'm Jack," I answered, confused.

"Have you been dreaming again? You're George Wiseman, sweetie," the woman smiled gently, brushing back my hair. It felt... kind of nice.

"George Wiseman?" I stretched the syllables out, testing them. Surprisingly, they felt familiar on my tongue.

"Oh, it must've been that sound I heard last night. You must have fallen from your bed, and heaven knows our floors are extremely hard. You must've had a slight memory loss, and dreamed up an alternate land, with a name like Jack. My oh my, that seems like a lumber jack!" the woman, who must be my... mother, exclaimed in horror.

Suddenly, a girl with long, straight, sandy hair appeared behind Mother. "Glad to see you're awake," she greeted cheekily. Her sky blue dress reached the tips of her brown shoes.

"Hello Stacy," I mock-groaned.

Mother was right.

I must've dreamed up the other world after I suffered a slight memory loss.

But there was a girl.

A girl with blonde locks and doe brown eyes, who was as elegant as a princess and as fearsome as a huntress.

Who I had loved... in that other world.

* * *

**You may or may not know these people's POV:**

"Did it work?" a man with dark brown hair with fiery red tips/

"Of course, Micheil," The woman called Mrs. Wiseman laughed evilly.

"Soon, we will break the heart of Princess Kimberly, and Teril will be ours."

* * *

**Sorry it's a bit short, but... I really have no excuse.**

**~squirmyorchid~**


	16. Chapter 16

**I am absolutely running out of ideas for this story... so if you'd like, send in ideas!**

* * *

**Kim**

I awoke to chaos. Brianna was sobbing in the middle of the camp, Alexa and Rhiamon comforting her. Lianna was staring blankly into a fire, the spit of meat close to burning. Rescuing it, I glanced around, taking a quick head count.

"Jack is gone..." I realized with a gasp. I wanted to keep him safe, but I couldn't stop thinking of the prophecy.

It still plays in my head...

_To the prince with a youthful soul,_

_Who takes marriage as a goal,_

_Will lose the love of his life through a stupid mistake,_

_The bride and his heirs will be what Fate will take._

"An invisible power took him last night!" Brianna sobbed, interrupting my thoughts. Rhiamon frowned.

"Relive the memory for me, Brianna," she asked. Nodding, Brianna concentrated, tears still flowing down her cheeks. Both she, Rhiamon, and Alexa closed their eyes.

Suddenly, Rhiamon's eyes opened. "Micheil and Girangi," she gasped.

Simultaneously, she and Alexa continued, "they must want to destroy Birari and Teril."

_What?_

Just then, I felt the urge to gather up camp and go somewhere. Turning to my companions, I could see the same feeling echoing in their eyes. The horses became restless, like they wanted to dash away.

"Saddle up," Rhiamon ordered.

* * *

**Kelsey**

It's been a disaster. Jack ran away, and we've got no clue on how to find him or Kim.

"That spineless twit!" Grace raged, slamming the firewood onto the ground with so much force, many of them snapped.

"He is not that spineless," Eddie defended weakly. My heart started pounding, and I desperately wanted to stick up with Jack, but I pushed the trembling feeling down. Why would a girl like me deserve a happy ending when my best friend is lost in the world, and the other is cursed.

Lisette isn't strapped down anymore, and as time wore on, she became more and more herself. However, the curse wasn't altogether lifted, and any Firezi Assasin could control her and take over her life, and murder us in our sleep.

I'd have never thought that two weeks in the forest does homicidal wonders to one's perspective.

"Where do we go now?" William asked, staring intently at Lisette. Lately, he had shown interest in Lisette. I hoped that soon, Lisette could be cured, and she lived a happy life with William.

"I honestly do not know," I sighed.

Grace turned to snap at me, "Sister you shouldn't become discouraged! We HAVE to find Kim!"

I jumped to my feet to scream, "ARE YOU SAYING I DON'T WANT KIM BACK!"

* * *

**Jack/George**

I heard it: The sound of a girl screaming. I shuddered from inside the barn. She seemed to be in pain.

"Emotional or physical?" I heard Stacy ask from beside me. She always knew what was going on in my mind.

"Emotional," I decided, still lugging the pail of milk in my hands. Hey, working on a farm has its jobs.

"Do... you want to go look for her?" Stacy paused, turning around to see if Mother and Father were there.

"Why are you so cautious?" I laughed lightheartedly, but my face was serious.

"I just want to decide on a great surprise for Mother and Father. Maybe..." and then, Stacy began to hastily whisper in my ear. "George, you don't belong here. This isn't your family. Mother and Father want to kill you, or use you to break a princess's heart, and then destroy Birari and Teril. You have to escape here. I don't belong here too." She leaned away, looking expectant.

"Hm..." I put on a look of deep concentration, but in reality, my mind was whirling. I wasn't a part of the Wiseman family?

Just then, I heard a voice sneer, "Good try, _daughter. _I wouldn't ever have expected a dumb girl like you to pick up on that."

I looked up to see the matronly figure I'd loved for a few days now transform into a wild woman with evil glimmering in her eyes. The paternal figure behind her also transform

She took out a shiny, brand-new wand. "After your fiancee stole my wand, I'd had to create a new wand. Let's see how it works killing you."

I froze, staring in horror at the brilliant purple light forming from the tip of her wand.

Just as the spell shot out towards me, I felt myself being pushed back as another figure took the blow.

I scrambled back as a blonde girl hit the ground.

Another blast.

A girl who looked about four years younger than me collided with the back barn wall, unresponsive.

Another blast.

An seven-year-old-ish girl dropped.

Another blast.

Stacy collapsed, eyes wide.

Another blast

An extremely young brunette slunk to the ground, the breath leaving her.

All dead.

I turned to face the woman, rage and murder in my eyes. I may not know who I am, but I just lost my sister, whether she really was my sister or not.

She was staring at the last girl, who had brilliant chestnut hair. She was as radiant and as young as the last girl.

"Rhiamon!" the woman exclaimed.

"Mother," Rhiamon snarled.

"I see you've become human," Rhiamon's mother sneered.

"I see you've become idiotic, Girangi," Rhiamon retorted.

"Why did you decide to become a pathetic human?" Girangi asked viciously.

"Because you're the jerk no one needs or wants," Rhiamon smirked as she stretched out her hand.

A brilliant whitish-yellow ball formed in her hands.

"I've learned the beauty and faults of being human, Mother. Aren't you glad I have the power to defeat you and Father?" Rhiamon stated sweetly.

Girangi's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't dare," the man I'd thought was my father behind Girangi.

"I would," was all Rhiamon replied with as the rapidly expanding sphere shot at the pair at a painfully fast speed.

The explosion destroyed the barn and sent all of us flying away.

It must've been a wreck. A large black mark where the farm was, bodies littering the ground nearby.

I couldn't move a muscle as I blacked out.

Five girls dead.

All at the hands of the one I'd trusted most.

* * *

I awoke to the sound of Rhiamon mopping my face with a wet cloth.

"You're awake," she commented flatly.

"Where am I?" I asked briefly, before a wave of pain racked my throat. I coughed into Rhiamon's face, but she didn't seem to care.

"Here," she murmured, pouring a minty liquid down my throat. "It's medicine." Suddenly feeling better, I sat up.

Around me were the girls who'd fallen at Girangi's hands.

"Who... are they?" I breathed finally.

"You don't know?" Rhiamon asked me.

"Other than Stacy, no. They must've wiped my memory," I explained.

Nodding, Rhiamon began to identify them.

"That is Princess Brianna of Birari. She is your sister, and was the one who tried to save you from Micheil and Girangi when they kidnapped you from our camp," Rhiamon described.

"Brianna?" Slowly, the memories began to flow back into my consciousness. "She's twelve... she's sarcastic and can be polite, and takes care of her-um, our, little sister?" I looked to her for confirmation, and Rhiamon nodded, looking a little shocked. She moved on to the next girl, the seven-year-old one.

"Princess Lianna of Birari. She loves horses, she learned Latin, and is extremely smart," this time, Rhiamon paused and stared at me hopefully, hoping that I would remember anything about her.

"She's seven, I sometimes call her Li, her horse is named Bella, and I gave her Bella?" Rhiamon nodded happily.

"You remember!" Rhiamon jumped up and clapped. I only smiled in response. It was nice to see such a young girl like her, who'd dealt with such a burden, act like the young one she was. "Okay, moving on... Princess Alexa of Birari. She's acquired telepathy when you weren't with her, and is gentle and wise. She is my best friend."

"Alexa... she plays with girls from Eaglemure in our courtyard, is four, and Brianna takes care of her," I recited confidently.

Rhiamon gave me a bright smile, and continued, "You already know Stacey... but now..." Rhiamon bit her lip as she stared at the blonde girl who'd saved my life. Tears swarmed her eyes, and I knelt down beside her.

"Rhiamon... I think I know her," I whispered. Rhiamon's head snapped up. "Of course I remember her. She is the one I loved, the one I proposed to, the princess I was waiting for, the princess who hates being a princess, the princess who wears the ring I gave her. The emerald standing for my wishes for her to be in good health and to heal quickly when I'm not around, and the diamond representing my love for her. Her name is Princess Kimberly of Teril."

Rhiamon smiled as she wiped furtively at her tears. She quickly scuttled away to hide her still-flowing tears

I sat down beside her, stroking her hair. "Kim... my Kim. I love you to death, and if it takes death to be with you, then death I will take." I leaned down to give her a quick kiss, pulled out my sword, and prepared to kill myself.

Right when I was about to plunge the sword in my heart, a hand grabbed my wrist.

I looked down. Kim's eyes were open, and she was stopping my from killing myself.

"Jack," Kim whispered. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't have died when I'd known you'd be in pain."

I smiled, and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek.

"I... didn't want to marry you when we were first engaged," my eyes widened at her statement, but Kim continued, "but seeing you dead was too much. So... I guess you're stuck with me," and with that, Kim gave me a quick smile.

I leaned down again to give her a more passionate kiss.

* * *

**I gave you guys an especially long chapter, so I hope you like it! Originally, I'd planned for Brianna to take the hit, and seeing her would jolt Jack's memories, but Kim saving him was just too romantic for me to pass up.**

**Unfortunately, this story will end soon, and I know... many of you will be sad. Also, there WILL BE NO SEQUEL. I want to explore other places, instead of continuing this story. Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed this story... but I have a Kick one-shot that will be coming up soon, and a Lab Rats one I hope to do afterwards.**

**~squirmyorchid~**


	17. Chapter 17

**This is going to last forever... How to end this cleanly, I don't know. But I have an inkling.**

**... Who says ****_inkling_****?**

**Anyway, I'm sorry for the wait. I honestly don't know how to continue this. It's going to last a thousand chapters... if it did, then it'd be a new record.**

* * *

**Jack **

I pulled Kim onto my lap as she drifted off into a light sleep. I stroked her hair calmly, until I heard a slight disturbance. Kim's eyes immediately snapped open, and she sat up, not caring that she was sitting on me.

The other girls were awakening.

"J-Jack?" Alexa gasped, shivering violently.

"Lex," I replied instantly, the name falling into my head.

Crying, Alexa threw herself at me.

"Jack," Lianna whispered, crawling to my side. I hugged her tightly.

"George," Stacy murmured as she got up.

"Who's George?" Brianna asked, sitting up. She made her way slowly to my side.

"I meant Jack," Stacy smiled weakly. She stayed where she was, watching my sisters by my side, crying and hugging and comforting.

"Come here," Kim demanded suddenly. Her voice was still rough from speaking too loud, but you could hear the importance and urgency in her voice.

Cautiously, gingerly, she made her way to Kim's side.

"You're part of my family now," Kim smiles, brightening up the world, no matter how little.

Stacy smiled weakly. "I don't know how I fit in. I don't remember anything at all. I just remember waking up, and my 'mother,' or so I thought, leaning over me, telling me that I'd fallen and hit my head, and I should rest," she replied bitterly.

Kim smiled even more brightly. "Well, you have been through a lot, and I do not know why you've been subjected to so much pain, but you're with us now. We won't let you become hurt."

Stacy bit her lip. "Alright then," she relented finally, letting her guarded nature drop.

Just then, Rhiamon came back, a water pail in her hands. "Let's get going. I think I saw someone."

Alexa tilted her head, reading her mind hopefully. "I don't know who she is? Kim, Jack, Stacy," Alexa turned to face us, "do you know any of these people?"

Suddenly, a picture flashed in my head. Rhiamon hadn't told me Alexa could project her thoughts and images. I refocused on the image.

"It's Kelsey! And Grace!" Kim exclaimed. I nodded, slightly seething. I had left them because I needed to help Kim, but they were helping Lisette.

_I also caught some of Kelsey and Grace's thoughts, _Rhiamon's voice echoed in my head. Although I was scared to death, I managed to hold it in. Maybe I was getting tougher. Not likely, as I'm scared of my own shadow, but a prince like myself can only hope.

_Where is Jack? _Kelsey's worried voice filtered through my brain. _I hadn't seen him. I've heard the forest is dangerous. I hope he's okay. I understand him._

I started mentally. It was quite unusual, hearing that the girl who'd taunted me almost mercilessly, goading and embarrassing me in front of my own guards and friends, worried about me. But I guess we're alike in a certain way: we both have a girl to protect and care for, even if she rebuffs the two of us.

_Where is that Jack! I can't believe he wouldn't tell us where he was going before he went, _Grace's irritated voice growled in my thoughts. I almost laughed out loud at my rather irritated friend. _I will gut that prince when he gets back. If - no, he'll come back. He has to. _

I bit my lip. I had really worried them.

"We need to get back to them," I said immediately, jumping to my feet.

"Of course," Brianna answered immediately, solemnly biting into a skewer of meat.

"Where did you acquire that meat?" I inquired.

"Kimberly shot down a deer here," Rhiamon shrugged nonchalantly.

Both Stacy and my eyes bugged out.

"The d-deer?" Stacy gasped out.

"In these woods?" I finished.

"Yes," Kim answered simply, still on my lap.

I gave her a quick kiss on her cheek, fast enough that she wouldn't be conflicted. Because even though I know she is slightly infatuated with me, the... rather... passionate kiss might have taken it too far, and I don't want to pressure her into feeling anything for me.

"What was that?" Kim asked, brushing her fingers around the spot where I kissed her.

I smirked, and leaned down to whisper in her ear, "I'd rather not disgust my sisters. I've barely seen them, do you remember?" Not a complete falsehood, but it hid my real reasoning.

Kim laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Anyway," Alexa interrupted in an annoyed voice, "Let's saddle up."

* * *

"Are you doing okay?" Lianna called from in front of us. She was riding Bella, who I was glad to see still recognized me. She runs like the wind, and Lianna is an excellent rider.

"I'm perfectly fine," Brianna replied from the back.

"I'm doing well," Kim shouted, sitting behind me, her bow in one hand and an arrow ready in the other. Thank goodness some of the horses from the old farm had escaped. They are good and strong and fast.

"Good!" Lianna screamed.

"Who is that?" The voice echoed through the forest, melodic but familiar.

"Kelsey!" Kim screamed. Bella halted, and ours screeched to a stop behind her. I heard the whinny of Brianna's horse glide to a stop behind me.

"Kim?" I turned my head, and there was Kelsey, her now ragged pink bell-sleeved dress familiar and dirty, and a bow with a notched arrow in her hands.

"It's really me, Kelsey," Kim smiled as I got off and helped her down.

"Prove it," Kelsey growled.

Kim looked hurt and bewildered. I whispered in her ear, "When you've got a cursed best friend, an annoying prince, otherwise known as me, and two of my irritating yet favorite guards, you tend to be warier than when you've started."

Kim nodded, but she didn't look to happy about it. "Alright then, my name is Princess Kimberly Annabeth Rose Elizabeth Crawford of Teril. My mother is deceased, and I have an older brother, who is hopefully married to his fiancee, and my father, who engaged me to Prince Jackson Wilford James Eric Anderson of Birari. I escaped my carriage when a prophecy concerning my fiance's faithfulness perturbed me." I finished reciting when I realized my mistake.

I had told Jack about the prophecy.

"I believe you," Kelsey murmured softly, her eyes flickering to a frozen Jack beside me. She held her arms out, and I immediately ran into them.

"I missed you," I sobbed into her dress.

"I know," Kelsey whispered. "I know."

Soon, Grace joined the embrace and her warmth curled around me, soothing me. I had missed them so much.

"Jack! Wait!" I heard Brianna cry. Breaking our embrace apart, I saw Jack racing away on his horse.

"Jack... wait." Brianna echoed. She broke down.

What have I done?

* * *

**What do you think? After spending... say, a _week _or two on this one, 1,000 word chapter, I'd say I didn't do so good.**

**~squirmyorchid~**


	18. Chapter 18

**Dun Dun DUNNNNNN. Anyway, I have a few reviews to reply to. Honestly, if all you're going to say is "update," or "continues," I don't think there's going to be a reply. I have almost nothing to say besides, "Thanks," and saying thanks over and over again. Please don't think I'm being mean, I just have a personal, EXTREMELY HARD TO BREAK habit of trying not to repeat things over and over again.**

**Karategirl77: I'll try my best!**

**A: Could you tell me what was so confusing?**

**PrincessLover: You can be all OMG if you want to. Kim isn't weirded out by Stacy. She's just being inclusive.**

* * *

**Kim **

"Jack!" I screamed. Tears streamed down my face. "Jack!"

Just when I'd let myself love him, let him smell the scent of love blossoming like a red rose, I'd thrown a thorn in his face!

"I need to find him," I turned wildly to Jack.

"No time for that. While you were gone, an elf, Fiolin came to us. Both Birari and Teril are being attacked by the Firezi Assassins and magical creatures. Teril has almost tasted victory, but Birari is having difficulty. It's your choice, Kim. Save Birari, or Save Teril," Kelsey shook her head.

I bit my lip. For the tenth time in three days.

* * *

**Jack**

I abandoned my horse and ran.

Over fallen trees. Over rocks.

Over birds. Over rivers.

Over trenches. Over people.

Away from Kim.

I had found the reason why she was so... distant.

She hadn't wanted to take the risk of loving me and then losing me.

She was afraid.

My Kim. My love. My life.

Her fiance. Her protector.

Her fear.

I collapsed as I saw Jerry and Eddie's faces.

* * *

**Kim**

"Grace! Kelsey!" The calls reached my ears. I look up to see two guards carting Jack.

"JACK!" I screamed. Running to his side, I cradled his face in my hands.

"Is he...?" Grace asked tentatively, coming to the taller guard's side.

"He's okay, love," the guard replied, intertwining his fingers with Grace's.

"We've never seen him this fast," the other one replied, as Kelsey wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Are you two _courting _my friends?" I asked them incredulously.

"Er... yes, Princess." the tall one replied nervously. Oh right. I'm a princess.

"No need to use my title. I've gone without one for so long, it doesn't matter anymore," I waved, as if waving the title away.

"This is Jerry," Grace introduced, patting her lover's chest.

"And this is Eddie," Kelsey butt in, giving Eddie a loving glance.

"But that isn't the matter," Rhiamon interrupted, coming to my side. "It's whether you're going to support Birari or support Teril."

I thought hard.

Teril is my home kingdom. It's where I was born, raised, loved (in a reserved manner,) and where my friendship blossomed. But it was a jail cell, despite its beauty. I was trapped, unable to leave the palace without a guard, unable to see the world alone without being disowned, and unable to marry a man of my own choosing. But the last one wasn't such a bother. I subconsciously loved Jack anyway, even back when I was newly engaged.

Birari is my new home. It's where I will give birth to, raise, and irrevocably love my own children. It will no longer be a jail cell, not under my rule at the very least. I will travel the land with Jack, observing and watching our kingdom prosper and simultaneously fall. But I will be a stranger. It will be like living in a home that isn't your home, but people expect you to think of it as home. It's the place where I will not know where to go any longer.

I've made my decision. Just as Jack awakens, I speak.

"I'm going to Birari."

Grace inclined her head slowly. "So this is where we'll say goodbye... for now."

My head snapped up. "What in the name of glorious sunshine are you talking about?"

"Jerry, Kelsey, Eddie, Fiolin and I are going to Teril to aid them. You, Jack, Rhiamon, Brianna, Lianna, and Alexa are going to help Birari. What say you? Do you wish to travel with us?" Grace asked.

I thought hard about it. The second hard decision in my life.

I could go to Teril, and aid my friends.

OR I could go to Birari, and aid my family.

"I'm going to Birari," I repeated. "If Jerry and Eddie aid Teril, no matter how small of a support group they are, Teril and Birari will be even more permanently linked. Birari and Teril will become allies, and the two of them will prosper," I explained.

* * *

"So this is goodbye," Kelsey said as we stared at each other. On Bella, Lianna and Alexa nodded, while on the other horse Rhiamon and Brianna simply stared, faces grim.

I couldn't see Jack's expression, as I was sitting behind him, but I only answered. "for now."

"May the light of the goodness of magic shine upon you," Alexa called out solemnly.

"And the glorious sunshine bring a new dawn," Grace replied, equally solemn.

As Jack turned his horse in the general direction of Birari, I turned around.

"May love and friendship bring us back together!" I yelled as we parted.

Today we may die.

Or Tomorrow, we will survive.

* * *

**Not 1,000 words, but I must say it's full of drama. Yes, Jack was brought back WAY too early, but hey, I kinda needed him to come back.**

**~squirmyorchid~**


	19. Chapter 19

**Since one of my reviewers decided to rat me out on not having 1,000 words, I'm going to update today. Don't expect this often.**

**IzzyQuagmire0907: I never hate long reviews unless they're full of hate. I had someone rant on and on about how great my story was, and, trust me, that was one of the best memories in my life.**

** 1379: Are you happy now?**

**Guest: YAYYYY! I'm so happy right now! (You know I'm happy when I add a lot of exclamation points)**

** .3: I like the idea, but I finally have the last few chapters planned out. (I am so sorry rosalee. rogers. 3 , but it won't let me write out your whole pen name!)**

**WARNING: BLOODY SCENES FROM TEENS AND KIDS AGES 4+. IF EASILY SQUEAMISH, READ UP TO THE WORD "Narrator" AND STOP.**

* * *

**Kim **

_Don't bother, _my mind tried to persuade me. _He's too upset to talk about it. Don't bring it up. _**  
**

I bit my lip as we silently rode out.

* * *

Birari was collapsing. I could see it, and I was two leagues away. **(A/N: I think a league is three miles, so she's six miles away.) **

"Jack, move!" I cried out in desperation.

Not needing to be told twice, Jack hurried his horse.

* * *

The fighting that was going on was chaotic.

"We'll need to fight to get to the castle!" I heard an enemy shouted.

"Rhiamon!" My head snapped to the side. A Firezi Assassin was watching her. "You came!"

"Back away," Rhiamon snarled.

"What became of your parents?" the Firezi inquired pleasantly, not caring.

Snarling even more, Rhiamon ran a sword through his heart, also severing his head.

"Ride the horses out to the woods!" Lianna called as she turned Bella away and riding her away.

Tying Bella and the other horses to a tree hidden in a grotto, Lianna began to pull several weapons and flasks out of Bella's saddlebags. "Kim, here's a bow and a quiver of 20 arrows, don't waste them. Rhiamon, a double-tipped spear, be careful not to kill any one of us. Brianna, two swords, seeing as you're too fast to hit. Alexa, a dagger, don't give me that look, you're going to look all innocent when you stab them in the gut. Jack, here's your favorite sword, I polished it so people can see their face before death, and I have my sword and shield with the Birari emblem to show who I stand for," Lianna finished supplying all of us.

"What about the flasks?" Brianna asked. "No... you didn't get..."

"Yup!" Lianna giggled. "The finest, honeyed mead! It tastes so wonderful, it _could _heal! And it won't transform you into a unresponsively irresponsible man!" Lianna exclaimed as she passed out flasks.

"Great. Are we ready for battle?" Jack asked, clearly exasperated.

"Not yet," Rhiamon said solemnly. Going to her saddlebags, she pulled out several cloaks. "No metal can pierce it, but it can get caught."

As we each fastened the cloaks, the overlarge heap of fabric magically shrunk (or, in Jack's case, grew,) to better accommodate our heights.

"Now we're ready," I said seriously.

We're going into battle.

* * *

**Narrator/squirmyorchid/me, the author**

To a normal Birari native fending for his life and his kingdom's freedom, he would have found the sight alarming and strange: six hooded figures, all in varying heights and ages, brandishing several weapons: a double tipped spear, daggers, swords, shield and bows. Then the hood of the tallest figure slipped off, revealing Prince Jackson of Birari.

"HUZZAH!" A great cry came from the crowds of civilians and guards alike, as they fought against the fearsome magical creatures and Firezi Assassins.

All fighting ceased as the Firezi Assasins and the magical creatures paused to gauge the reason why their enemies would be so uplifted by six figures, no matter if one was royalty or not.

Until one of them killed seven Firezi Assassins with one arrow from a powerful bow.

Until one of them killed four goblins with one sword, and this one had two.

Until one of them charmed a Firezi Assassin with his or her heartbreakingly adorable eyes before plunging a dagger in his chest.

Until one of them sliced the throats of a circle of ten enhanced wolves with a powerful, whirlwind-speed spin of his or her double-tipped spear.

Until one of them pushed down two Firezi Assassins with his or her shield and plunged his or her sword into the two of their chests in a fluid movement.

Until one of them destroyed fifteen enhanced bears with a quick, almost graceful movement.

"ONWARD, BIRARI!" They all screamed at the same movement.

The battle resumed, deadly and yet powerful.

Birari had its spirits again.

* * *

**Grace**

I whirled around, swiftly burying the sword in an Firezi Assassin's chest. We had made the journey in time, but weren't at the castle, as that was still so far away.

Suddenly, I was roughly pushed down by a wolf, ready to rip out my throat. Ready for my death, I was shocked to see an arrow plunge itself into the wolf's side, killing it immediately. Freeing myself, I turned around to see Kelsey, armed with a bow, a quiver of arrows, and a knife. Jerry was by her side.

"Thank goodness for sibling loyalty and love," I breathed.

* * *

**Kim**

In the thick of the battle, I shot arrow after arrow, even whacked a few wolves on their noses if I had to. And when I ran out of arrows, I managed to miraculously learn how to throw knives. And when I ran out of knives, a spear from a dead Firezi Assassin was a big help.

Nothing could stop me from defending my new home kingdom.

Except for my fiance's interference.

"Kim! Watch out!" Jack's face was contorted into a face of fear and worry.

Pushing me roughly out of the way, Jack suddenly disappeared.

Under a wall of stone and mortar.

"Jack! NO!" I screamed. Dropping the spear in my hand, I began to dig him out.

I don't know what gave me the strength to lift the heavy rocks. I guess it was the fear of losing Jack, after having lost him so many times. Or it was the love I had for him. The fact that he didn't have an emerald to wish him eternal good health (which I was sure was the reason I was revived after that incident in the Wiseman Barn.

"I'll help," I turned to face Stacy. I'd forgotten she was riding with Lianna.

"Lianna didn't arm you?" I asked, glancing at her empty hands.

"No, but I enjoyed distracting the wolves and bears with wolf and bear meat. They are absolute cannibals!" Stacy attempted to joke.

Giving a weak smile, we refocused on pulling Jack from the rubble.

When we found him, he was almost dead. Bruised, bloody, barely breathing.

"Jack!" I cried, tears flowing freely.

"...K-K-Kim," Jack groaned.

"Jack, you can be so stupid sometimes!" I sobbed, burying myself in his chest.

"Now... N-now we're... we're even," Jack gasped out. My mind flashed back to when I had saved Jack from Girangi and Micheil.

"Jack, please don't leave," I pleaded.

"The mead!" Stacy finally said, glancing at me.

"What are you talking about?" I stared at her.

"Didn't Lianna imply..." Stacy trailed off, as a wolf began to approach her. Lifting a huge chunk of rubble, Stacy threw the piece at the wolf, crushing it under its weight.

"The mead," I whispered. "The mead!" It clicked.

Pulling out the flask, I poured a thin trickle of the mead into Jack's mouth. I could hear him swallowing, and then I physically saw Jack's bruises and wounds heal themselves.

Helping him to his feet, Stacy handed him his sword. Before he could take off, I grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. It lasted for a few seconds before pulling away.

"Sorry," I gave him a shy smile. "I had to kiss my knight in shining armor."

Jack gave me a quick smile before throwing himself back into the battle.

That's when I found him.

The leader of this battle.

It had to be him, he was wearing a deep purple cloak and a royal blue ensemble under his gold-plated chain mail armor.

"YOU!" I screamed as I launched myself at him.

And avoided a blow from his bejeweled sword meant for my head.

"You pathetic girl!" The man screamed. Firezi King, I decided to call him. "You think you can defeat me with no weapon?" He laughed.

I inwardly gasped. I had no weapon. I'd forgotten to pick up my spear.

"It doesn't matter," I growled. "I only want to know why you feel it necessary to destroy my native kingdom and my new kingdom."

"Why?" Firezi King laughed maliciously. "I've always hated a magic-less kingdom, so I plotted against Teril. I slowly began to form my army, sucking the hope out of Teril by ruining their crops, killing their livestock, destroying the shops, and the greatest of my plots, assassinating the queen, your mother."

"You killed my mother!" I shrieked. "She died of sickness, not from wounds!"

"Not with a sword, silly girl. I charmed her food so it was infested with sickness," Firezi King revealed. "And you, my dear girl, will pay. You and your brother will pay for bringing hope to Teril!"

"NEVER IN THE NAME OF BIRARI AND TERIL!" I screamed. A brilliant flash of gold light. A whirl of soft wind. I'm carried off my feet. The wind rushed, louder and harder around me, until it formed a cocoon, hiding me from sight. My cloak and clothes are ripped from me, and my hair is unbraided. I feel the softness of silk, and the toughness of leather. I'm dressed into a one-shoulder silk robe the color of soft sunshine. It stops at my knees, where a pair of laced up sandals begin their descent, wrapping themselves around my calves and feet. A golden rod is thrust into my hand.

My memories are awoken. My true self arises.

Slowly, I feel myself lowered until my feet hit the ground. The cocoon falls apart, and all those within eyesight gasp in both awe and terror.

"Firezi King, do you know who I am?" My voice, magnified and laced with the immense power I wielded brought the Firezi King to his knees.

"Lucilla, the goddess of light, and daughter of Althaia, the goddess of healing," the Firezi King trembled.

"Indeed. I can blow out that candle of flame that is your life," I threatened, watching the King began to shake in complete fear.

"Please have mercy, oh great Lucilla!" he begged, throwing himself at my feet in sorrow.

"However," I continue as if he had not spoken, "I will not kill you."

"Thank you, oh wondrous Lucilla!" The Firezi King attempts to get up, but I harshly push him down.

"I will send you, the rest of the Firezi Assassin race, to my brother, Adrastos. I'm sure he'd be delighted to deal with you in his intolerable, inescapable prison," I sneered at the Firezi King's horrified expression.

Thrusting my rod into the ground, I watched as a deep purple and black whirlpool dragged my mortal enemies down under. The wolves and bears, suddenly confused, ran away, in the direction of the forest. The goblins, ran away, screaming their fear of us once more.

I closed my eyes, and I could almost see my mother. Princess Kimberly's mother and Lucilla's mother were one and the same.

"Darling Lucilla," I heard my mother whisper in my ear. "You have done the right thing. Adrastos will take care of them. Go live your life with Jack. I'll be here when Princess Kimberly... ceases to breathe."

Smiling, I turned around to face my friends and sisters-in-laws.

"It's over," I uttered.

"I knew you were different," Rhiamon offered.

"I knew that too. That's why I'm engaged to you," Jack joked as he came over. "And now, I'm the future husband of a goddess."

"The battle is over, and yet our lives have just begun," I smiled, and we watched as the sun began to set. "Hold on," I held up my rod and paused the sun's setting. I rearranged the colors, making them more vivid and lovely than ever in the history of the world. "Now it can set. It can set, and end the bloodshed that was today."

* * *

**Grace**

I saw it. The Firezi Assassins, whirled away. The goblins, scrambling to get away from us. The wolves and bears, racing to their native lands. And Jerry, coming up to me.

"We made it," is all I can say before Jerry crashes his lips to mine.

* * *

**Kelsey**

"I cannot believe this is over," I murmured to Eddie.

"This part of our lives has ended," Eddie agreed. "But a new portion of our lives has just begun, and I have but one question to ask you."

"What?" I turned to face him.

"Will you marry me?" Eddie's face broke out into a wide grin.

"I-I-I- Yes," I whispered. I threw my arms around him and kissed him.

* * *

**Kim/Lucilla**

"I love the sunset," I commented as we watched from a balcony. Below us, in the palace courtyard, everyone in the towns were celebrating. My new father-in-law reunited with his daughters, and his newest addition, Rhiamon. Stacy finding her true parents, who had lost her recently. Birari and Teril celebrating the survival of their kingdoms.

"Well, you made it, so you must be proud of it," Jack teased, his head on my shoulders.

"Oh, I love it. But never, _ever _as much as I love you," I said, turning to face him.

Slowly, tenderly, we leaned towards each other. Finally, Jack lunged, and our lips met.

We kissed passionately until the sun set.

* * *

**Oh, this isn't over just yet. There's still the wedding! I mean, I put some of you through all that suspense, waiting to hear what the wedding dress looked like, you should at least read about the wedding! Here are the meanings for the Greek and Latin names in this chapter:**

**Adrastos: A Greek male name for inescapable.**

**Althaia: A Greek female name that might mean healing.**

**Lucilla: Diminutive female form of Roman Latin Lucia, meaning light.**

**You better be happy this is WELL over 1,000 words. I had to convince my mother to stay up!**

**~squirmyorchid~**


	20. Chapter 20

**IzzyQuagmire0907: I love long reviews, even if you're ranting to me.**

** ms. grouper1379: Hope my PM cleared everything up.**

**rosalee. rogers. 3: You're right! I never thought of that! **

**PrincessLover: I used all my ideas on this story, so if I made a sequel, it would've been boring.**

**Caity Bear Luvs Pandas: Aw, thanks!**

**136 Reviews. Oh. My. Goddesses.**

**natpereira: Even though I appreciate your input, saying "continues" isn't exactly going to help/inspire me. Actually, it kind of irritates me that I can't give you a proper, more personal thank you. Plus, for some reason, saying "continues" annoys me more than "update." Why, I have NO idea. It's not you, it's just my weird self.**

**Oh, and by the way: Just found out that the King of Birari, Jack's father, and Lisette's (you forgot her, didn't you) love interest, have the same name. So, I'll just address them as King William and William.**

* * *

**Kim/Lucilla**

I breezed through the Birari Castle halls, smiling at the servants. King William, my almost-father-in-law, called me to a small parlor just inside the castle. He said I had some visitors.

Opening the door, I found Lisette and a black-haired fellow, holding hands.

"Lisette!" I rushed to hug her. I had felt something off when Grace and Kelsey had greeted me, but I couldn't figure out who was missing. Now I regret it.

"How are you?" I asked her eagerly.

"Excited for your wedding this evening," Lisette smiled weakly. She had lost that strong resilience that made her a determined, stern-faced guard. Her smile was feeble and wavering.

"And who are you?" I asked, turning to the young man beside her.

"This is William," Lisette turned to give him a tender look. "He took care of me when Kelsey, Grace, Jerry and Eddie went to help you guys with Birari and Teril. Fiolin let us stay in the guest rooms of his tree house."

Jack nearly threw open the door in his excitement. "Lisette! You're awake!" He rushed to hug her.

"It's nice to see you as well, Prince Jackson. I'm sorry you barely had a chance to get to know me." she murmured.

"And William, fine person, noble even without any status," Jack shakes hands with William.

"Nice to see you again, my Prince," William smiled brightly.

"Do you have any news to share with us?" I asked eagerly.

"Well..." Lisette hesitated. "William and I are getting married!"

"That's wonderful!" I exclaimed, rushing to hug her again.

"We found the farm you were... imprisoned at in the woods," William continued gingerly. "It's good land, and I think we can make it into a well-run farm, maybe even open an inn for those travelling through the Birari Woods."

I think about it. "It's probably a nice farm. And since Girangi and Micheil are dead, it's up for grabs. But the one that we were imprisoned at rightfully belongs to Rhiamon."

"There's the one where **I** was imprisoned at," Jack pointed out. "It was about two miles in the forest, near the Bear's Hallow, maybe a league away from Rhiamon's farm."

"What's this about my farm?" Rhiamon chipped in, prancing into the parlor with Alexa. "Do you mean the farm where I first met all of you?"

"Obviously," Lianna interjected, her nose in a book as she expertly weaved into the room, avoiding people and tables and armchairs.

"I'm going to keep it," Rhiamon decided quickly. "There's going to be valuable stuff in there to sell and keep. And return to their rightful owners. Anyway," she continued, "get ready for your wedding."

With a playful shove, Rhiamon sent us scuttling out of the room.

* * *

"Kim!" I whirled around, wide-eyed. Julie was there, in a beautiful light green dress **(A/N: Imagine Kim's dress in "Wrath of Swan," in pale green, with capped sleeves and reached down to the floor.) **and carrying a basket.

"Julie!" I yelled in pure excitement, nearly tackling her.

"Kelsey's on her way," Julie said breathlessly, closing the door behind her.

"How's Milton?" I asked, half-teasing.

"We're married," Julie confessed.

"And I didn't get to see the wedding? I'm unhappy! And how is my brother? Is he married to Donna yet?" I pestered.

"He's fine. They're fine!" Julie laughed, her breaths coming in pants. Finally, when she recaptured her breath, she smiled. "You ready to put on your dress?"

* * *

**Brianna**

"I look beautiful!" Lianna said in a sing-song voice. Her brown hair was let loose. Two long strands that framed her face were brought back to meet behind her head. Where they intertwined, a white rose settled, and seemingly from the rose, her brown hair was braided, where the braid ended with another white rose. Her dress was a delicate lilac, with a white sash and puffed sleeves broken up by lilac silk ribbons. The hems of her dress had swirling gold thread.

"Don't be vain," Alexa scolded lightly, her dress rustling as she approached. Her hair was curled, and resting on her head was a crown of thorn-less white roses. Her lilac dress had a white bodice with golden swirls curling smoothly along the fabric. Continuing from her bodice to the floor was a strip of the same cloth. Under the golden swirls, lilac thread criss-crossed itself on the white fabric. The dress ended at her shins, and her white shoes showed, small and delicate.

"Lianna's allowed a bit of vanity," Rhiamon commented, coming to our attention. Her light purple dress's white bodice had a golden thread that encircled a lilac colored heart in a vine pattern. Her skirt had ruffles in rows covering the entire, basic, smooth skirt the other girls had. Her hair had been braided and then uncoiled to create a wavy effect. Around her head a crown of her own hair, with intertwined lilac and white striped ribbons to add to the finishing touch.

"I think we all look radiant today," I decided. A braid started at the side of my head went partially along her head, before streaming down in a simple braid. The skirt of my dress was simple. A small golden puff at my shoulders, tied off with a purple ribbon, and ending with a short, gathered sleeve that stopped two inches down. The square neckline of my dress gave me room to adorn my neck with a pearl necklace. The skirt of my dress ended with a row of tiny ruffles.

As the bridesmaids, Kelsey, Grace, Lisette, and Stacy had the same ensemble: a puffed lilac skirt, with puffed lilac sleeves, and a white bodice with lilac criss-crosses and golden vines and roses. Their hair was loose, curled, and the side bangs braided. In all of our hands were white daffodils.

"Are you ready?" William, Lisette's fiance asked.

We all nodded. "Ready."

* * *

**I don't have time to finish writing the wedding in this chapter, so there's going to be one more chapter! **

**~squirmyorchid~**


	21. Chapter 21

**PrincessLover1: In Kim's world, yes, but in all honestly, she just wants to be happy. (With you-know-who)**

**DARE2BECRAZY: Aww... Thanks!**

**rosalee. rogers. 3: I try. Honestly, I do. But I go write the chapters to the unfinished stories I've updated last.**

**IzzyQuagmire0907: Yay! **

**Last Chapter, guys. *sniffling* this was my third overall story, and my most popular (the second is "The Secret") so I'm sad to see it end.  
**

**Also, would you like me to title the chapters? I find it's much easier to find what you're looking for with Chapter Titles.**

* * *

**Jack **

"So we're all engaged?" Milton, Kim's librarian and one of her bridesmaid's fiancé. We were all talking in the palace gardens, edged with small, safe forest, not like the quadruple dangerous Birari Forest.

"Actually, Jack's engaged-and-is-about-to-get-married-in-fifteen-minutes, but I'm not entirely sure that counts," Eddie pointed out, looking dashing in a clean, deep purple tunic with golden stripes down the sides and dark brown pants with darker leather boots. Every groomsmen wore the same thing, spare me, who wore a white formal tunic with a golden criss crossed front paired with black pants and brown leather boots.

"Technicalities," Milton waved away airily.

Before anyone could speak another word, bells began to chime, my friends disappeared, slipping through the crowd, and everyone in the elaborate, elf-made wooden benches rose.

We watched as my sisters - Rhiamon included - floated down the aisle, the "oohs," and "aahhs," drifting in the air. Bridesmaids began to walk down the aisle, paired with my friends, slowly edging towards the circle where my father and I were, under a tree branch woven wedding arch. I craned my head as slightly as possible, looking for my bride.

And then I saw her. She was smiling happy as she clung to the arm of her father, King of Teril.

Everything I saw on my Kim described her perfectly. It was white, with lovely bell sleeves that looked so free and wild, and a plain bodice with chains of pearls dangling along it. There was a light lilac belt, and below it was a puffed skirt of lavender swirls on the same white cloth. The tips of her heels were barely showing under the puffed skirt. The veil was long but not too long, a little past the waist of her gorgeous wedding dress. Kim had never looked as much as Lucilla as she had now. The resemblance was almost uncanny. But it wasn't, since Kim _was _Lucilla.

Kim's father handed her over to me, and I gently rubbed my thumb over her gloved hand.

"Princess Kimberly, Goddess Lucilla," my father began, "do you, take our beloved prince, Prince Jackson, to be your husband and king, to love, serve, and be faithful to, to obey in times of necessity, and to bear and raise loyal and faithful children?"

"I do," Kim's voice trembled with emotion.

"Prince Jackson, soon to be King, do you, take Teril's beloved princess and the world's sun goddess, Princess Kimberly and Goddess Lucilla, to be your wife and queen and goddess, to love, serve, and to be faithful to, to obey in times of necessity, and to help and raise her loyal and faithful children?"

"I do," my voice resonated throughout the area.

Kim's eyes widened as Brianna came up, Lianna, Alexa, following after her, bearing two crowns on red velvet cushions. Kim hadn't noticed that the first Birari ruler to be married would become ruler at their own marriage ceremony, crowned by the second child, if there was one.

Kim hadn't noticed that my father was wearing a worn down, simplistic gold crown that signified his resignation.

Taking the first, wider, more elaborately decorated crown from Lianna, Brianna turned to me. Kneeling, I bowed my head to her.

"Prince Jackson, do you accept the crown, and desire to become the King of Birari, and become responsible for the well-being of your kingdom?" Brianna's voiced echoed in the gardens, and all were silent, save Kim's labored breathing.

"I do," I answered solidly.

"Bear the responsibility and wisdom necessary to rule our kingdom," Brianna declared, settling the heavy crown on my head, "and may the gods above protect us all."

Standing up, I saw the tears that flashed in Brianna's eyes for a brief second as she watched her brother become king. I nearly became teary eyed myself, but I couldn't embarrass myself in front of Birari.

"Princess Kimberly, Goddess Lucilla," Brianna announced, picking up the other crown from Alexa, and hesitating, waiting for Kim to kneel, "do you accept the crown, and desire to become the Queen of Birari, and become responsible for the well-being of your kingdom?"

"I do," Kim stammered, her head bowed.

"Then bear the responsibility and wisdom necessary of a goddess, to rule our kingdom," Brianna murmured, "and may your family above protect us all."

A ripple of shock wove itself throughout the gardens. Brianna had changed the sacred ritual's words, but this ceremony had been a special circumstance.

Suddenly, my father, Brianna, and Alexa stepped back, and Rhiamon approached us, carrying a golden scepter in each hand. Wordlessly pressing them into our hands, she smiled, and nodded off into the distance as she backed away, Slowly, there was the sound of a harp, and a pair of delicate voices began to sing. We turned to see Silvianna and Fiolin, singing wistfully in the trees, Silvianna playing the harp.

_In a garden,_

_In a forest,_

_Where a love,_

_could never harden._

_A tender tree,_

_growing in the light of the sun._

_An emotion rising, unlocked and open,_

_A wild passion, just set free._

_A marriage that will never be tampered,_

_A bounding love running unhampered._

_The Princess of Teril,_

_and The Prince of Birari,_

_Were forever be known, _

_as **The Brave Prince and the Seething Princess**._

* * *

**And... now it's over. And now you guys are going to kill me for not updating. Okay, let me explain. I was having a massive writer's block, and didn't know how to continue this story. I had 300 words. That was it. Then, I couldn't bring myself to finish my most popular story. It was too heartbreaking. Not to mention school and sports was rough. Two sports, and then I was failing Health for eight days, and I got a 79 on my French quiz. I have to maintain straight As. It's my goal. So I'm sorry.**

**I also have a bit of interesting news. I'm submitting my short story, "A Note in His Locker" for my English short story project. That's about it.**

**Bye for now!**

**~squirmyorchid~**


	22. I can't believe I'm saying this,

**Hello my fellow readers,**

**You're probably confused, because I'm editing on this story that's been long completed. Well, I have a bit of news. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm going back on my word.**

**There's going to be a sequel.**

**I just woke up with the inspiration. And honestly, I just loved writing this story. Writing action and adventure and fantasy was more my thing than drama and suspense (and honestly, humor in general.) However, I need some time to finish up or get close to finishing up "Unnoticed" and "The Undying" first. Which will give you time to submit a story title, if you so wish.**

**Let me explain a bit more about this sequel.**

**The sequel will be about Queen Kim and King Jack (yes, they're rulers now) as they begin to rule Birari. Teril and Birari will be linked as allies as long as they don't, well... backstab each other. (If you've forgotten, John and Donna rule Teril.) Stacy might find love, Brianna might find her talent, Rhiamon and Alexa will get into a lot of trouble, and Lianna will find a mate for Bella. But there's a new threat: the kingdom of Wizdenic, the world where the mighty dragon race lives, and its dragon people among them. Finding out that Teril, a formerly neutral and nonthreatening kingdom, is in an alliance with the powerful Birari kingdom, and that the daughter just so happens to be the goddess of light, Lucilla. Lisette and William will probably not be in this story, as Lisette is weak, and William is trying to heal her. Maybe Rhiamon will visit to help Lisette in the beginning, but that's about it. Kim and Jack will probably have kids, and if I'm up to it, the sequel to the sequel will focus on the kids, and probably more dramatic than adventurous**

**So, what do you think? You can submit story names based on the brief and non-spoiling summary above, and i might just pick one of them. Make it dramatic and kind of like a play. A medieval play at that.**

**~squirmyorchid~**


End file.
